


Love Me Like You Do

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, canon lancelot death, knights in love, sorry this is terrible but my friend wanted me to put this back up, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot should enjoy finally being a knight of Camelot but his previous experience means he's having a tough time settling down. Lancelot wasn't expecting Gwaine to be the one to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lancelot sat alone in Gaius' chambers, he fumbled thoughtfully with the hem of his shirt and stared longingly at the door waiting for Merlin to return, he had been a knight for less than a month and problems were already starting to occur and he needed a friend to confide in. After what seemed like years the door swung open and a messy looking Merlin stumbled through the door.  
'What an earth has Arthur made you do?' Lancelot asked with a laugh, getting up to greet his friend.  
'It would take too long to tell you' Merlin replied, sighing as he rubbed dirt of his chin and kicked off his sodden boots. 'Good day?' He asked and Lancelot smiled. Merlin was as happy as he was when he was made a knight, perhaps more and he always seemed keen to find out about how Lancelot was getting on.  
'Fine, we just rode out to check the borders and sparred for a while.'  
'Are you still enjoying it? Merlin asked whilst attempting to scratch mud off the sleeve of his jacket and failing miserably.  
'Yes! It's all I ever had wanted. Some days I wake up and I think it's all been a dream.'  
'Well it's not a dream I promise. You deserved to be a knight Lancelot' Merlin said proudly, looking up from his jacket and smiling at his friend. Lancelot smiled back awkwardly at Merlins words and clutched the bottom of his shirt again thinking of something to say. The warlocks smile faded and his eyes looked serious as he spoke again.   
'Did you talk to anyone new?' He inquired and Lancelot's eyes widened at how Merlin always seemed to know what someone's problem was before he even mentioned that there was something wrong.  
'What is that supposed to mean? I talk to people.' Lancelot answered innocently, a little irritated by how he was so seemingly easy to read.   
'Lancelot. I'm not blind, or deaf. Arthur told me that you don't talk to anyone besides him and Percival. Is there something wrong? If there's a problem you can tell me or Arthur and we can get it sorted for you. You can't just ignore people' Merlin said sympathetically and stepped forward to rest a hand on one of Lancelots shoulders in a comforting manner. The knight met his gaze but his throat went dry. He couldn't think of what to say anymore. He probed deep in his memory in an attempt to recover the lost words that he'd been rehearsing all day.   
'Lancelot?' It seemed that merlin already knew what was wrong, of course it would be wise to tell him the full story but now the opportunity had arose he suddenly felt pathetic for even thinking his problem was worth telling. No one would understand why it made him feel anxious all the time, they'd think him stupid for even thinking it.  
'It's nothing Merlin.' He finally said. 'I'm just nervous that's all, I haven't exactly been around good people for a long time. I don't want to mess things up with my...awkwardness I suppose. I'll be fine though' He forced a smile and stood up to meet Merlins gaze who gave him a look which suggested he didn't believe him but didn't question him further. He took his hand off the knights shoulder and let it fall back to his side, still searching Lancelot's eyes. Lancelot grabbed his cloak and headed for the door pausing to grab an apple from the table on his way past. He glanced back at his friend who stood staring at him blankly, obviously concerned, but Lancelot couldn't bring himself to confess to what would seem to others such a pathetic problem.  
'I'm going out for a walk' He said, twisting the handle on the door and pulling it open. He gave Merlin a small nod and stepped outside, feeling worse than when he came in. Lancelot hurried round the corridors and hurtled down the stairs to the courtyard. He nodded to the guard at the gate as he past and headed for the fields down the side of the castle. The sky was beginning to darken and there was a cold, sharp breeze in the air. The knight wrapped his cloak tighter and in the process lost his grip on the apple which rolled between his legs and behind him. He turned round to get it when someone launched themselves towards his feet and Lancelot fell backwards in shock and stared in surprise as he saw Gwaine cradling the apple in his hands.  
'Sir Lancelot, you're are not so noble after all! Dropping this poor apple to its death, how fiendish and evil you truly are!' Gwaine laughed and took a large bite before offering it back to Lancelot who just stared at it, still shocked by the current circumstance.   
'What's the matter Lancelot? Never eaten an apple before? I'll show you if you like' He took another bite whilst getting to his feet. He munched loudly and continued to look down at Lancelot with a puzzled expression  
. 'Are you okay?' He asked with a certain amount of concern in his voice.  
'Huh? Oh right I erm...I'm fine' Lancelot mumbled and shuffled around trying to untangle himself from his cloak so he could stand up.   
'Here' Gwaine offered his hand to Lancelot who took it gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled up. Gwaine held onto his hand and grinned playfully at Lancelot as he drew him closer to his chest, eyes darting across his face and making Lancelot feeling slightly uneasy.  
'Thank you' lancelot said and awkwardly slipped his hand out of Gwaines feeling slightly flustered. 'Keep the apple' He muttered and turned away to hurry off but Gwaine persisted.  
'Hey! This is basically the first time we've spoken to each other.' He jogged besides Lancelot and eventually stopped in front of him. 'Why don't we go to the tavern?' He looked hopeful but Lancelot shook his head.  
'No thank you, I'm fine' He tried to step around but Gwaine stepped at the same time.  
'What's the matter? Don't you like me?' He stuck out his bottom lip and Lancelot felt himself smile uncontrollably. 'See! you do like me! Come on, you can't stay cooped up all the time.'  
'I'm fine, I'm just going for a walk. By myself.' He added in the hope Gwaine would understand. Of course he didn't.  
'Come on!' Gwaine repeated, tugging at Lancelot's sleeve.  
'I saw you walking off out here so I thought I'd invite you. Percival is going and I know you talk to him so there's no excuse.' Lancelot sighed. He had to give points to Gwaine for effort but he really didn't feel like going.   
'I'm sorry, not today.' He replied quietly and watched sadly as Gwaine's smile dropped.'I promise I'll come another time though.' He added and forced a smile for the second time today. Gwaine grinned and took a third bite out of the apple.   
'Good! I'll see you then!' He called as he turned and bounded away. Lancelot let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk on by himself into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing just re-reading this.

Lancelot's eyes flickered open and he rubbed them fiercely to wake himself up. He glanced up at the window and squinted as the sunlight streamed through and created a pool of light on his bed. The knight stretched his arms up above his head and let out a yawn, he reached as high as he could and then let them fall back down, running them through his tousled, curly brown hair then down his cheeks and throat, flinching slightly at his stubble. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and heaved himself out, standing rigidly for a moment before his muscles relaxed and took the time to examine his reflection in the small mirror on the side.   
'Lancelot' He announced quietly to his reflection, 'my name is Lancelot, I-'  
he exhaled deeply not finishing his sentence. Even talking to himself was difficult. The words were all there but he didn't want to say them. Didn't want to admit. He tried again, opening his mouth again but only silence filled the room. He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck roughly with a hand and began pacing around the room. Why was it so difficult to say? He collapsed on the bed,covering his face with his hands and muttering angrily to himself.   
'Lancelot? Are you awake? Percival is here' There was a pause. 'shall I tell him to call later?'  
Lancelot heaved himself out of bed as he heard Merlin's voice and pulled on a loose white shirt to cover his bare chest. He stepped out of his room to where Merlin and Percival were quietly chatting to one another. At the sound of his footsteps Merlin turned to greet him.  
'Ah you're awake. Do you want breakfast before you leave? ' Lancelot inspected the bowl of white mush on the table and decided not. However nice Gaius was, he didn't exactly make brilliant food.  
'No thank you Merlin, I don't want to keep Percival waiting.' He smiled at the taller man who nodded at him gratefully and led the way out of Gaius' chambers.

Lancelot was seated quietly in Percival's chambers and was currently listening to him read through a book Gaius had given them. After a week in Camelot Percival had sought Lancelot out, wanting his help to teach him how to read and write. Percival was a smart man, quite possibly the best tracker in Camelot and an usual source of knowledge and it came as quite a shock when he came to Lancelot with his request. Of course Lancelot had been more than happy to agree, he was easy to work with and seemed to be picking it up quickly. Percival was determined to master it in less then a season and worked with Lancelot as often as he could, he read books in his spare time and kept a diary for Lancelot to read through and keep a check on his writing skills. Lancelot felt as proud as if he was his own son and took great care of the bigger knight as if he was. It felt good to help someone else and Percival was a kind man who'd help anyone so returning the favour for everyone seemed only too good. Percival had spent the first half an hour of today's lesson writing, Lancelot had already shown him all the letters and letter combinations as well as some simple words already, so now he was working on teaching him how to write sentences. The bigger knight worked through it steadily under Lancelot's watch, taking his time and reading through it as he went and making sure it made sense. When he'd finished, Lancelot corrected any mistakes he had made with spelling or misuse of words and handed the paper back and Percival face shone as he examined Lancelot's notes and it was clear to Lancelot how much it meant to him.  
He was now reading a simple story that Gaius had written for them (as Lancelot had insisted that he wouldn't make Percival read a children's book.) The story was about a common man that wanted to become a knight, he worked tirelessly all the time in an attempt to please the king but to no avail. After giving up hope it was announced that the kings daughter had been captured and any man that could return her home would be given what ever their hearts desired. The man, after many days of traveling, managed to rescue the princess and return home and as reward was given a knighthood.  
Though Gauis repeatedly insisted it wasn't,  Lancelot knew he had drawn some inspiration from him.   
'Finished' Percival announced proudly and set the book down on the table. 'I'm very grateful for what you're doing Lancelot; I didn't think anyone would ever take the time to teach me.' He patted Lancelot on the back and smiled at him. 'You're a good man' He added, getting to his feet and Lancelot found himself fidgeting under the praise and bowed his head. 'Thank you Percival. You're very welcome. ' He got up to join the taller knight and shook his hand 'I'll see you again tomorrow I should think. Bright and early for training. Try and finish that other book for then as well if you can'  
'I will' Percival replied with a nod and walked Lancelot to the door. 'Thanks again Lancelot.'

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky and Lancelot lifted an arm to shield himself from the rays. He made his way quickly across the courtyard towards Gaius' chambers and bolted up the stairs, his stomach rumbled madly inside of him (still having not eaten since he'd woken) and he hoped there was something other than that white mush to eat. He pushed the door open and stepped inside and pressed his back against it to shut it.   
'Greetings Sir Lancelot, how delightful it is to see you again' Lancelot searched the room and saw Gwaine in the corner helping Merlin sort out a collection of glass bottles on the shelf. He grinned as Lancelot met his gaze and began making his way over to meet him leaving Merlin to finish sorting the potions.   
'Hello Sir Gwaine' lancelot replied and tried to rush across to his room before Gwaine could reach him, to his dismay the still grinning knight slid over the table and stopped right in front of him.   
'In a hurry are we?' He asked, tilting his head to one side.  
'No, I'm just really hungry so if you could excuse me Gwaine I would really-'   
'ahh! There's no need my friend . For I, Sir Gwaine! Most talented and handsome knight of Camelot shall make you a feast fit for a king.' He turned Lancelot round and steered him towards the table and pushed him down into the chair.   
'there is really no need. I am perfectly capable of...mhhh...grr...www' lancelot grumbled as Gwaine placed a hand over his mouth.  
'Hush now. Not another word out of you' He ordered and went over to inspect the cupboards. Lancelot heard Merlin laughing in the corner and scowled at him which to his annoyance only made him laugh even more.   
'Hmm... .Merlin do you have...oh never mind I have it' Gwaine mumbled as he rifled around in search of food. Lancelot was dreading what an earth Gwaine would serve for him and he blinked slowly with a sigh.  
'Don't you worry Lancelot, I'm quite the chef' Gwaine assured and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
'Oh we don't doubt that Gwaine' Merlin replied sarcastically and Lancelot took note of the affectionate grin they gave each other. After several more minutes of clattering and muttering Gwaine strutted over to the table.   
'Here you go' Gwaine declared, placing a small wooden plate in front of Lancelot. To his surprise it wasn't nearly as bad as he expected, sure it wasn't particularly fancy but it was very nicely prepared. There was fresh bread, a chunk of cheese and an apple cut into small chunks and arranged into the shape of a face. Lancelot smiled and looked up at Gwaine who was staring Intently at him waiting for a response.   
'Good enough for you my dear?' Gwaine asked in his poshest voice, and bowed down at him.  
'Yes thank you. It looks great' Lancelot replied gratefully and tucked into a slice of bread. Gwaine patted him affectionately on the back and went over to Merlin again. He pulled at the servants jacket to bring him closer to him and whispered something in his ear which made Merlin splutter with laughter and push Gwaine lightly on the shoulder.   
'You are a fool sometimes Gwaine' He whispered fondly.   
'I know' The knight answered and laughed lightly. 'But I can't help myself'   
They continued talking quietly to one another for some time and Lancelot grumbled slightly into his food at the annoyance of not knowing what the pair were talking about, he watched as they continued to whisper and laugh at each other and occasionally look over at him which only irritated him more. Normally something like this wouldn't bother him but right now something Inside him was raging and just the sight of the two men was enough to make him frown.  He finished off his apple and got to his feet and headed over to the door knowing if he was getting worked up it was best to rid people of his company.   
'Where are you going? ' Merlin asked, pushing Gwaine aside.  
'Out' Lancelot said simply, nodding at the two he opened the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can you possibly want to read this Prongs.

Lancelot wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he wanted to be away from Merlin and Gwaine for a while. He stalked across the courtyard and out of the main gates.   
He was making a habit of this. He spent almost all of his time either training, in his room or 'out' which usually meant trudging around the outskirts of Camelot by himself. He ran his hands down his throat and groaned, why was he so worked up lately? He felt completely hopeless. It had been his dream to become a knight and now it just seemed like a nightmare. He couldn't confide in anyone, he kept his feelings locked up inside and he knew he needed to release them.   
He rounded a corner and almost crashed into Leon who was leading a group of knights back from training.   
'Hello Sir Lancelot' The blond knight greeted, dipping his head at him. Lancelot nodded in return and watched as they moved around him. He knew he could call Leon back and ask to talk. It would be that easy and noble Sir Leon wouldn't turn him away. He would listen and sooth his aching thoughts and help sort it all out. But Lancelot couldn't say a word. He just watched helplessly as they disappeared round the corner and out of sight.

Lancelot found himself on the edges of the forest in Camelot, he ambled through quietly, making his way to his favourite spot near the lake. The noises of the woods filled his head and he felt the stress of the day melt away, although he knew the effect was only temporary. He reached the lake and sprawled out on his front next to the bank, watching as the water twinkled in the sunlight. He dipped a finger in and swirled it, watching the tiny ripples that were created. 'All actions have consequences' he thought to himself -a quote his mother had said often. He rolled onto his back and placed his hands on his stomach, shuffling a little to get comfy. His mind was at peace for a few hours as he lay in a half sleep state. It was bliss not having to worry but it was only a matter of time after he awoke that he once again was plagued with concern.  
Who was he going to talk to? He knew Merlin would help or Gaius but despite the friendship he had with them both he still couldn't bring himself to tell them.  
He could casually ask Leon or Elyan, like it wasn't a big deal and just get some friendly advice although Lancelot knew he'd probably break down once he started talking to them and he pushed the idea aside. Maybe Gwen could help, she could ask Arthur what he needed to know and put his mind at ease or he could just ask Arthur. He knew the Prince valued all his knights and would do almost anything to help them. But Lancelot refused to allow himself to confront the king with such an unimportant problem.   
The sun was starting to set and Lancelot realised with a shock how long he must have been out. He stood up and brushed the moss and dirt off his clothes, wincing as his hand brushed over a thorn. He licked the blood off and grimaced slightly at the fresh cut that was now stretched across his palm. With one last glance at the water he turned away to head back home.

Lancelot opened the door to Gaius' chambers and peered round. It didn't look as if Merlin or Gwaine were in so he crossed over the room to collect his sword. He wanted to make something of the day so he'd decided to train for some time before going to bed. He made his way to the small arena area where Arthur taught all the Knights and pulled out the little wooden man that you could practice hitting. It was old and dilapidated and he swore there was mold growing on it but it was all he had. He unsheathed his sword and struck out quickly at what would be the mans shoulder, spinning round he smashed his elbow into the back of the head and watched as it flew off and the body fell to pieces. He gathered them up and reassembled the figure, complaining to himself quietly when an arm wouldn't go back in place. After finishing he rose to his feet again and stepped back into a fighting stance, he pretended to dodge a blow and then swiftly sliced the blade of his sword over the front of the wooden body. He leapt back quickly and then launched himself forward again bringing down the sword on the head of the man. Once again it fell to pieces and Lancelot didn't know how long he'd be able to take this. He picked up the head of the man and threw it into the air, before it could hit the floor he smashed his sword into it and stared as it split straight down the middle.  
'Woah there Lancey! Never seen you so angry before' Gwaine was walking towards Lancelot, a grin spread across his face as their eyes met.   
'Need a partner? That thing is not particularly handy' Gwaine drew his sword and positioned himself in front of Lancelot.   
'Don't call be Lancey.'  
'Well I'm your friend now so I can give you nicknames right?'  
'Wrong.'  
'Come on don't be like that. I've just come to help, you know a bet it'll be fun. '  
'It doesn't look as if you're giving me a choice' Lancelot commented as gwaine began swinging his sword. Obviously he didn't want to have to train with this piece of trash but neither did he want to train with Gwaine. He'd much rather it have been Percival or Leon that had found him.  
'I'm simply offering my services, although I don't think you are likely to dismiss them.' Lancelot rubbed his elbow awkwardly but didn't speak.  
'Give me a chance, you might find you rather like me' Gwaine didn't give time for Lancelot to respond and lunged forward with his sword, narrowly missing him as he pulled himself out of range.   
'Nice speed there Lancey.'   
'Don't call me Lancey.' Lancelot repeated through gritted teeth.  
'Sorry Lance,'  
'Please, just call me Lancelot'  
'Fine. _Sir_ Lancelot. I can actually test your skills. You know really push your limits and see what you can do. I can help.' He smiled hopefully at Lancelot who was already feeling himself weaken at the prospect of having someone who wouldn't fall to pieces if he hit them.  
'Fine' He agreed before he could change his mind. 'But only for today'  
'We'll see about that' Gwaine remarked, swishing his hair and smiling at him.  
'I guess we will' Lancelot brought his sword up and Gwaine followed the action so that their weapons met for a moment before they both drew back and the clash of metal filled the air. Lancelot was surprised by the force that Gwaine put into the blow and he fought back harder to remain in control. Their swords met in a series of strong smashes, each hit fiercer than the one before.  They trained for some time, long after the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. The moonlight glinted off their smooth metal armour and long shadows were cast onto the grassy floor. Gwaine struck out one last time before sheathing his sword and wiping his brow.  
'We should go in, we have duties to attend to tomorow' He puffed and Lancelot nodding letting his arm drop down.   
'Yeah, it's getting late' He whispered and ran an hand through his hair 'It was fun'   
'It was, we'll have to do it again some time' Gwaine said and smiled cheekily when Lancelot didn't object. 'That's a yes then?'   
'I guess it is'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give up now while you still can.

Lancelot didn't end up seeing Gwaine for training, though he had desperately wanted to. There was something different about how Gwaine fought, it lit a fire in his chest, made the passion for being a knight reignite. He'd decided he would wait for Gwaine to ask him about training again, he didn't want to rush what could be a possible friendship. Lancelot already felt bad for judging Gwaine so quickly. The happy go lucky knight was a nice guy and Lancelot guessed that was the reason he had wanted to dislike him, he was jealous of how he could live his life so easily without a care in the world and not be afraid to take a risk whereas Lancelot would hang back, not tell people about how he felt and not fight for the things he loved. He'd let Gwen go so easily, he could have had her but he was to afraid to fight. To afraid of failure.   
He'd nodded at Gwaine during a meeting the morning after they had trained , the knight was chirpy as usual, laughing at something Elyan had said and nodded happily to Lancelot in return. He finished talking and leaned over towards Lancelot  
'Good morning Lance, I was thinking we could-'  
Gwaine was cut short when Leon burst through the doors, chest heaving as he fought for breath.   
'Sire, Morgana's men have been found in Camelot borders' He puffed, holding a hand against his heart.  
'Assemble the knights. ' Arthur ordered and the knights at the table got up and began to depart.  
'Leon come and tell me what happened' He added and the curly haired knight stumbled forward.  
'You four stay as well' Arthur gestured at Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot who made their way over to their Prince and Leon.  
'Now Leon, explain what happened' Arthur said gently and Leon took a ragged breath before speaking.  
'There was about fifteen of us, we were just patrolling the main borders as usual and they just jumped out at us, thirty at least. We were outnumbered, we fought as hard as we could but it was hopeless. They slaughtered nearly everyone, only me and Sir Isen escaped. I'm sorry Sire, I shouldn't have fled, but I was terrified for the safety of the Kingdom. I had to warn you before they could attack anyone else. They were so vicious- they were tearing people apart, slicing people so many times I... I couldn't stand the screams' His head fell into his hands and he was shaking violently. 'I can still hear it' He whimpered and Arthur put an arm round his shoulder in a comforting manor.  
'It's okay Leon. We're going to sort this. Morgana and those men will pay for what they did.'   
Lancelot could feel himself shaking a little, Leon was usually so composed and to see him shaken up was frankly a terrifying thing. Arthur stood up and signaled for the others to leave while he tried to comfort Leon who was covering his ears and whispering to himself.   
'Be prepared for anything, don't hesitate to retreat if there aren't enough of you to handle a situation, I don't want to lose any of you.' Arthur told them as they filed out of the room. With one last look back at Arthur and Leon the knights exited the room and headed to the horses.

No patrols found any of Morgana's men anywhere that day, the searches continued and after two weeks still nothing was found and the knights were exhausted. They rode out everyday, searching dawn til dusk for any sign that they had been there, but to no avail. Lancelot had hardly had a moment to relax, let alone talk to Gwaine. They were put on separate patrols most days and even when they were together they could hardly hear themselves think let alone talk to each other. Heavy rain and Strong winds had increased the difficulty of the searches and Lancelot had wondered if Morgana's magic had something to do with the weather. He wasn't sure if she was that powerful but it seemed comforting to be able to blame their misfortune on her.  
They were riding out again today, Arthur told them that he was taking Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon with him as well as six other knights. Lancelot liked the company of the knights that he had fought with when he was made a knight for the second time, though he didn't talk to them all very much, their company was comforting.  
The weather had made a change for the better and they rode out in the early morning sun, Percival was at his side and the two spoke among themselves. Gwaine was at the front talking to Arthur and Merlin and Lancelot felt his eyes following him without thought.  
'Are you okay?' Percival asked, nudging Lancelot slightly. 'You seem a little dazed, maybe you should ask Arthur to give you a day off, maybe catch up on some sleep.'  
'I can't.' Lancelot replied, shaking his head, 'not while Morgana is still a threat'  
'Well she's going to be a threat for a long time by the look of things, you still need to sleep'   
'I know but...' Lancelot trailed off as he saw Merlin fidgeting on his horse and whispering something to Arthur who looked around cautiously.  
'Halt!' The Prince ordered and waited for silence. Lancelot looked around nervously and watched Merlin scanning the undergrowth, his gaze stopped and his eyes widened in panic.  
'They're here' He whispered.  
Mere seconds after Merlin had spoke around 20 armoured men came charging out the undergrowth,  all wielding weapons that could easily kill any of the knights.  
'Attack!' Arthur commanded and rode into battle taking out a short and stocky man who was wielding an axe. Percival soon followed, barreling into two of them and striking one down with his sword as Elyan killed the other. Lancelot slipped down off his horse and ran into the fray and began dealing blows onto a tall blonde man who had some kind of giant hammer. The man hit his arm and Lancelot hissed in pain and brought his sword down on his shoulder sending him crashing to the ground. He turned round quickly and blocked another attacker, pushing him back slightly with his sword Lancelot thrust his sword into the mans chest and withdraw it swiftly leaving him to crumple onto the floor like a garment of clothing. He saw Percival a few sword lengths from him, fighting fiercely against two opponents, Lancelot tried to run across and help when he felt a sharp pain in his right foot, he let out an agonizing cry and looked down to see the blonde man laid on his front with his hammer held just above his boot. Lancelot kicked him, causing another rush of pain and he stumbled back onto the floor. The man scrambled forward and brought his hammer down a second time on Lancelots foot, releasing another scream from the Camelot knight who leaned as far forward as he could and plunged his sword into the mans head. Lancelot pulled his sword out an grimaced at the sight of the wound in front of him. He tried to stand but fell straight back down when he tried to put weight on his foot. One of the people fighting Percival saw him struggling and began striding over towards him, a menacing grin on his face that sent fear flooding through Lancelot. He raised his sword in a desperate act of defence as the attacker brought down his sword, his position made it very difficult for Lancelot to attack and he rolled to the side to avoid what would have been a fatal blow. His opponent struck out again with such force causing Lancelot to lose grip on it and watch helplessly as it flew out of reach. He looked up, he was utterly defenseless, he tried to kick the mans knee with his good foot but he dodged the attack easily and laughed.  
'Any last words' He hissed as he placed his sword as Lancelot's throat. The knight shook with fear as the metal made contact with his neck and tried desperately to think.  
'None, because he's not dying today!' A sword was thrust straight through his attacker who looked down in shock at his pierced chest. He fell backwards as the sword was pulled out and stood behind him was Gwaine, his long-haired hero who stepped over the fallen man and knelt down protectively beside Lancelot.  
'Are you alright? Can you walk?' He asked and Lancelot shook his head. He hated admitting how helpless he was. Gwaine gently patted his shoulder and looked back at the on going battle. Arthur and the others had taken out most of the attackers and only a hand full remained. Lancelot watched as Merlins eyes glowed and a branch was sent down on someone trying to kill Arthur, the warlock smiled at the result and Arthur remained oblivious to what must be the hundredth time his servant had saved his life. Lancelot felt Gwaine stiffen beside him and saw that his eyes were fixed on Merlin, a questioning look in his eyes. He looked down at Lancelot who lifted his head to meet his gaze.  
'I know you saw that. Did you know about...what he could do?' There was an uncertain pause as Lancelot thought of what to say. 'You looked like you did.' Gwaine said sternly and Lancelot dropped his head, what was he supposed to do?  
'It's okay you know, I won't tell anyone. Merlin is my friend i wouldn't do anything that would put him in danger.' Lancelot let out a sigh of relief and Gwaine smiled gently at him.  
On the battlefield Elyan had slain the last of Morgana's men and what remained of Camelots knights made their way round, seeing if any of their fallen were still alive. Lancelot could see three fallen Camelot men and he bowed his head in respect as Leon shook his head to Arthur indicating they were dead.  
'We need to get them back to Camelot' Arthur ordered and made his way over to Lancelot.'Do you think can you still ride?' He asked and Lancelot nodded.  
'I would think so, it's only my foot'  
'Come on then let's get everyone back'

After arriving back at Camelot, Gwaine and Merlin helped Lancelot up to Gauis's chambers. He sat down on the table and watched as the physician prodded at his foot and twisted it gently in different directions.  
'Well Lancelot it seems you have broken your ankle, you won't be working for at least six weeks' He told him.  
'But Gauis, I can't just sit around all day! I've waited so long to be a knight, I can't just waste it.'   
'I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do And there's no herbs or potions to speed up the healing before you ask. I'm afraid rest is the only cure I can offer. Now you'll have to excuse me I have to go see Uther' Gauis left the room and Lancelot's face fell and he glared at his foot as if accusing it of causing this mess.  
'You can't blame your foot you know.' Gwaine laughed and put an arm around his shoulders.  
'Don't you worry, with me to keep you company it'll be healed before you know it.'  
'With you for company I'm sure it'll feel like it has taken twice as long to heal' Merlin joked and Gwaine playfully cuffed him round the ear.  
'Is there nothing _you_ can do?' Lancelot asked directing his gaze at Merlin who went pale as Gwaine looked at him.  
'Erm sorry Lancelot, Gauis is the physician.' He muttered and turned away. 'His knowledge far surpasses mine so if he can't help you I certainly can't.' He took a gulp of the water on the side and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
'I'll see you later then, I need to go see Arthur.' The two knights nodded at they friend and watched as he left the chambers.  
'Are you going to tell him that you know about his magic?' Lancelot asked and Gwaine shook his head.  
'No, I don't think so. Not yet anyway.'  
'You should. It's not exactly a secret he loves keeping.'  
'But if I tell him he might think he's being too obvious, I wouldn't want to scare him out of using it.' Lancelot nodded understandingly and smiled at the knight.  
'Well if he's not going to use magic I guess I'll be here for six weeks.'  
'Would you be happy about having me for company?' Gwaine inquired and took a step closer towards him.  
'I wouldn't say no. I can only talk to myself for so long' He replied and a grin spread across Gwaine' face.  
'I'll see you tomorrow then.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: my terrible writing ahead.

It was difficult being stuck inside all the time, Lancelot couldn't really do anything. Gaius had tried making him a crutch to help him walk but it didn't allow him to go very far  so staying in Gaius' chambers was all he really could do. Merlin had offered to speed his recovery up by a week (so not to alert suspicion) and Lancelot had taken the offer gratefully.   
It was boring during the day when Merlin would be out with Arthur as would the knights and Gaius would be out tending to patients or gathering supplies. Gwen would occasionally pop in to see him but she wouldn't stay long. Lancelot was glad that she didn't: he didn't hate her at all but just seeing her brought up some bad memories that were better left to rest.  Percival still came to see him everyday to work on his reading and Lancelot used some of his time to write another book for him. He'd come a long way since the start and Lancelot realised he would no longer need his help, the bigger knight could write whole paragraphs of text and it was staggering just how naturally it came to him. Lancelot couldn't help but feel saddened that he would no longer need him and often wondered what it would be like not having him round everyday.   
One person who's company didn't seem to cease was Gwaine's. He came round everyday for the past three weeks to see him and would stay as long as possible. He'd listen to Percival reading or make some witty comment to any of the other Knights that visited and Lancelot found it strange that he never tired of his company.   
Today like any other day Lancelot was sat in Gauis' chambers with Merlin,  they each had one of Arthur's boots in their hand that they were vigorously trying to brush dirt off.  
'Where on earth has Arthur been?' Lancelot asked through gritted teeth. 'It hasn't rained for days.'   
'Well if I'm honest.. it's actually my fault' Merlin replied nervously. 'We were out hunting together near the lake and Arthur was being a prat as usual, boasting about how good he was. So I waited until we'd found something- a dear I think it was and then I used my magic to loosen the straps on his saddle and bang! He fell in the lake, it didn't go quite as planned though as it was a little boggy round there and I had to wade in and help pull him out.'  
'A _little_ boggy Merlin? ' Lancelot  said amusingly holding up the boot that was caked in a thick layer of brown gunk.  
'Yeah, just a little' Merlin replied with a laugh and Lancelot hit Merlin gently with the boot.   
'Things I do for you eh Merlin' The knight said gently and Merlin grinned.  
'I'd help you Lancelot,  remember the things I've done'  
'Well consider this my way of returning the favour'   
The two went silent for a while,  quietly brushing the mud off Arthur's boots and polishing them up. Merlin was watching Lancelot closely, his brows were furrowed with concentration as he tried to pick of a stubborn piece of dirt.   
'So, how's things with Gwaine?'   
'What? What's that supposed to mean?' Lancelot stammered almost dropping his boot with surprise.   
'Whatever you want it to mean' Merlin laughed 'I just noticed you've been spending a lot of time together and I wondered what had brought on the sudden change. '  
'Well I mean, I never disliked Gwaine...'  
'But you refused to talk to him unless you had to...kinda seems like you did'   
'Look Merlin, I never hated Gwaine. Or any of the knights. I just...didn't want to speak to them.'  
'Then what made you change your mind all of a sudden?'  
'I was just out training by myself one evening and Gwaine just asked if he could join.'  
'That's it?'  
'Well yes. His fighting was new and exciting,  I wanted more! It was like fire, there was such passion in it.' Lancelot was grinning as he spoke and Merlin couldn't help but smile too at his friend happiness.   
'The funny thing is we only trained together once,  Morgana attacked the next day so we were busy all the time and then you know.' Lancelot tapped his foot. 'This happened. '  
Merlin nodded understandingly.  
'So now he just visits you everyday and talks enough for all of Camelot way into the night.'   
'I guess so.' Lancelot laughed weakly and ran a hand through his hair.  
'Well I think he's been good for you. You're actually talking again even if it is only to him.'   
Lancelot smiled but it didn't hide the sad look that had now emerged in his eyes and Merlin was determined to find out the truth this time.  
'There's still something bothering you,  isn't there. ' Merlin asked knowingly and Lancelot found himself nodding. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.   
'Well it's two things really, they're linked I guess. I just... I just can't stop thinking about them' Lancelot's voice began cracking and Merlin rubbed his back sympathetically.   
'Hey, you can tell me.' He said comfortingly' You can't let this control your life'  
Lancelot felt his stomach churning and found he could barely speak.  
'Lancelot? 'Merlin prompted but there was no time to answer.  
'Merlin!' A voice called. 'Arthur needs you!'  
'Tell him I'm busy! ' Merlin yelled back.  
'He says there's something wrong with Uther!'  
Merlin looked conflicted and he looked helplessly at Lancelot.   
'It's fine' the knight assured him. 'I'll be okay'  
Merlin patted his shoulder and gave him a sad smile 'sorry' He whispered and ran out of gauis' chambers.

Gwaine came clattering in about ten minutes after Merlin left. He inspected the fruit bowl for an apple before  collapsing on the floor next to Lancelot in defeat.  
'Yuck! who's boots are they?' He asked with a disgusted expression on his face, leaning back as if just touching them would cause  certain death.   
Lancelot scrunched his eyes up in an attempt to control his thoughts that were still mixed up after the unfinished conversation with Merlin.   
'Arthur's, and me and Merlin have just finished cleaning them so if you think you can do a better job he my guest.' Lancelot replied coldly and threw the boot he had at Gwaine.   
'Hey Lancey! I didn't mean to insult your work. Here I'll make it up to you. '   
'It's Lancelot as I keep saying and-'  
Gwaine threw his arms around him and Lancelot shrieked in surprise.   
'Eugh.. get off you fool you'll hurt my foot!' He said furiously trying to pry Gwaines arms off.   
'No!' Gwaine laughed.  'Not until you feel better.'  
'Well. This. Isn't. Helping. '  
Lancelot turned as far as he could so his back was leant against Gwaine's chest and with an all mighty shove from his good foot he made both of them fall back.  
'You're not getting away so easily' Gwaine sat up with Lancelot squirming between his legs and his arms wrapped round Lancelot's middle.   
'I don't believe this is happening. ' Lancelot spat.  
'Ah yes Lancey, this too just feels like a wonderful dream to me.'   
'Again it's Lancelot. Now just let me go'   
'Hugs are very therapeutic you know. You've been stressed lately, just let the power of the hug take that all away...'   
Lancelot sighed in defeat and allowed his body to relax. He wasn't really sure what to do with himself. Gwaine had his arms round his waist and his chest was pressed gently onto Lancelot's back. He shuffled awkwardly,  not knowing what to do with his free arms, he looked down at Gwaines hands that were connected at his middle, he contemplated holding onto them to make Gwaine feel awkward and let him go, but knowing him he'd just make some silly comment and happily hold Lancelot's hand. He crossed his arms and fell back against Gwaine, his leg with the broken ankle stretched out and the other bent to support him. He could feel Gwaine breathing behind him and he had to admit it was oddly soothing. He slumped down slightly and felt Gwaine place his chin on his head gently. It was unusually comfortable and Lancelot sat there in happy silence for several minutes.   
'You make a good head rest.' Gwaine commented calmly and tightened his grip round Lancelot's waist.  
'Erm... thank you Gwaine.' He replied shyly and looked up him. 'I suppose you make a pretty good back rest'  
'I like to think so'  Gwaine replied smugly and lowered his gaze to meet Lancelot's.  
'So you've had a lot of experience as a back rest then?'  
'Are you jealous Lancey?' Gwaine teased and Lancelot laughed.  
'For the hundredth time Lancelot.' He groaned. 'And Jealous?  I think not. ' He un-crossed his arms and elbowed his captor lightly in the stomach.   
'Hey' Gwaine laughed and buried his head into Lancelot's shoulder.  
'Don't be.' He whispered into his ear and Lancelot felt Gwaines cheek run along the side of his face before resting his forehead on his shoulder.   
_Oh god, he isn't going to kiss me is he?_ Lancelot thought and started to panic.  He looked round the room trying desperately to think of what to say.  
'You know what Gwaine. I feel much better now.' He said hoarsely and waited nervously for the reply.  
'Really?  I told you hugs were good.' Gwaine unwrapped his arms from round him and stood up leaving Lancelot to support himself.  
'I think my legs have gone to sleep' He groaned as he shook one of his feet in an attempt to revive it and looked over at Lancelot who had flopped back onto the floor with only his elbows supporting him.  
'Sorry i forgot about your ankle. You need a hand up? One second' Gwaine finished stretching and pulled Lancelot up by his underarms and helped him over to a chair.  
'There you go.' He said cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder. 'Right, I need to go and speak to Elyan about tomorrow. I'll see you later.' Lancelot silently nodded and waved as his friend made his hasty exit out the door.  He ran his hands through his hair and slumped down in his chair.  
 _Did that just happen?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a champ, thanks for reading this crap.

The following day Lancelot was a nervous wreck, he didn't know what he was going to say to Gwaine or what Gwaine would say to him. He considered pretending to be incredibly ill and just lay in bed all day but he knew Gwaine would probably still come barging in anyway and make some crazy attempt to make him feel better.   
He sat through breakfast with Merlin and didn't say a word, munching quietly on an apple and trying to ignore the questioning glances that his friend kept throwing at him.  
He'd gone straight to his room after Gwaine had left, he hadn't wanted to tell Merlin what was wrong anymore and decided he would be best alone when he was having mini breakdown. What Gwaine had done had confused him deeply, he knew the man was a flirt but what happened between them felt...different. He could have sworn there was some actual meaning in Gwaine's voice not just playful teasing. It seemed so real and Lancelot didn't know what to think. He couldn't deny he had enjoyed being cuddled up so closely with Gwaine, he'd missed human contact -after Gwen he'd just shut himself off in that manor and avoided talking about it unless completely unavoidable. Gwaine had offered a form of solace for him, even if what it had ended up with had been sufficiently awkward. He decided he'd better avoid from getting into that sort of situation again after all, someone could end up getting hurt.   
Gwaine strolled in whilst Merlin and Lancelot were just finishing eating, no awkwardness showed on his face and Lancelot began to wonder if he'd dreamt the whole thing. He playfully ruffled Merlin' s hair and told him that Arthur was waiting to which Merlin let out I sigh.  
'Can't survive without me.' He drawled and got up from the table.  
Gwaine joined Lancelot at the table after Merlin had left and angled himself to face him. Lancelot chewed nervously under Gwaines gaze and tugged at his collar to cool himself down to which the other Knight smirked and leant forward so that he was mere inches from him.  
'Everything okay? ' He asked smoothly.   
'Hmm. Yes fine thanks. Never better, well apart from my foot you know.' Lancelot stammered and tried to stand up to dispose of his apple core, teetering precariously as he did.   
'Careful there mate you'll fall flat on that handsome face of yours if you're  not careful. ' Gwaine said as he rushed round and gently steadied him.  
'Thanks, now err not to be rude but why are you here? Don't you have training? '   
'Princess has given me and Elyan the day off, I thought I'd spend my free time with you. ' Gwaine told him and grinned at Lancelot's bashful expression.   
'How does cards sound then?'  
'Cards sounds great'

Gwaine was an, unusual cards player. Lancelot assumed he'd only ever played when he was drunk and most likely with other people completely off their heads.  
'A line of hearts Lance, I win' Gwaine announced proudly as he lay his cards on the table.  
'First, it's Lancelot. And second, I don't think so, I have the royal family.' Lancelot set his cards down and watched as Gwaine's eyes flickered over the table, brows furrowed in thought. He eventually let out a smile and brushed Lancelot's cards aside.  
'Ah, you see that's where you're wrong. I put down hearts!'  
'What does that have to do with anything?'  
'Hearts are the strongest suit'  
'There's no suit ranking in this game.' Lancelot insisted. ' And even if there was spades is the highest isn't it? '  
'No, no no, have you ever played cards? Hearts is the most powerful suit. Do you know why?'   
Lancelot shook his head and Gwaine leaned forward to place a hand firmly on his chest.   
'Because love conquers all.'   
There was a moment of silence before Gwaine burst into laughter and took his hand off Lancelot.   
'Should have seen your face, quite a sight.'  
Lancelot forced a laugh, and inched his chair back a bit so he was out of Gwaines reach, the man was making this far more difficult than it needed to be, Lancelot was convinced the man was playing up just to irritate him but he refused to get annoyed.  
'Right, well I think it's fair to say I am winning this game.' Gwaine commented, rocking back on his chair and smiling.   
'Only because I let you win!' Lancelot scoffed.   
'Any excuse Lancey. We all know you're just rubbish at cards. '  
'Again it's Lancelot. And I happen to be a very good cards player when I'm not with you.'  
'That's because I'm better then you, does your brain understand logic?' Gwaine laughed, leaning forward and prodding Lancelot's forehead.  
'I guess you are just better.' Lancelot lied with a smile. He had let Gwaine win most of the games, the look on his friends face was priceless, rather child like and Lancelot was happy to let Gwaine win just to see the sheer happiness on his face.  
'Well, now that's settled, I think it's time to do something else. ' Gwaine decided and got to his feet. He began searching the room for inspiration whilst Lancelot sat with his hands steepled under his chin waiting for his response. Gwaine looked over at him and grinned, Lancelot felt his heart race as the knight made his way over to him and stop very closely behind him. He looked round and saw Gwaine squinting at him, stroking his chin in thought. He went over to the bucket of water on the side and dunked his hands in and Lancelot watched curiously.   
'Wondering what I'm doing are you? ' Gwaine asked.   
'Of course. '   
'I think we should change your look up a bit.'  
'Sorry what?'  
'You know what I mean .'  
'I don't think so.'  
'I'm not going to do anything permanent! I'll just style your hair with water, it'll be fun.'  
'No, certainly not.' Lancelot said, getting to his feet but Gwaine pounced at him pushing him back into his chair.  
'That foot won't let you go anywhere in a hurry.' Gwaine mocked and began running his watery fingers through Lancelot's hair who flinched with annoyance as droplets landed on his face.  
'You just wait, when Merlin's fixed me up you'll pay for everything you've done.' Lancelot growled.   
'Is that a threat? Seems rather odd coming from you. '   
'You underestimate me Sir Gwaine. I am not all that I seem.'  
'Don't go all mysterious Lancey, I get enough of that from Merlin.' Gwaine moaned and Lancelot laughed at him.  
'Lancelot.' He corrected. ' And it's understandable that he's all secretive. He can't exactly flaunt his magical talents with Uther in charge.'  
Gwaine just ignored him and continued to run his fingers through Lancelot's hair, attempting to flatten a section near his ears and spike up a bit in the centre.   
'It's not working properly! ' Gwaine whined and flicked water at Lancelot's face.   
'Sorry we don't all have hair as wonderful as yours.' Lancelot mocked and rolled his eyes.  
'I'm blessed.' Gwaine replied smoothly.   
Lancelot snorted and dipped his hand into his cup of water on the table and wiped it across Gwaine's face.  
'Now you are!'   
Gwaine's face broke into a grin and he dunked his hand into the bucket, holding it in a dish shape he collected a handful before pouring it over a defenseless Lancelot.   
'With this holy water I wash away the sins of your hair!' He laughed and leapt back as Lancelot swung his arm round to try amd grab him.  
'Come on I can't walk properly! Play fair. '  
'You can't expect me to give in and just waltz over to you so that you can pour water all over me.'  
'You can't deny a sick man his wishes. ' Lancelot pouted.   
'Fine. ' Gwaine replied and walked back over slowly, he ran his tongue over his lips and slowly knelt before Lancelot.   
'I submit to you. '  
Lancelot blushed furiously and turned his head anxiously, trying to avoid Gwaine' s gaze burrowing into the back of his head.  
'It's so easy to embarrass you! You blush at the stupidest things sometimes. ' Gwaine laughed and got to his feet.  
'I do not. I never blush. ' lancelot replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.   
'You obviously don't notice.' Gwaine scoffed and began prowling around Lancelot"s chair. 'But I see you eyeing me up, you go all red when I catch you looking. And That foot is just an excuse for how I make you go weak at the knees.'  
'I most certainly don't. You're making it up. ' Lancelot insisted and dropped his head so Gwaine couldn't see his face.  
'You can't deny your feelings Lancelot, just let them wash over you like waves on the shore.' His voice was almost a purr and sent a shiver down Lancelot's spine.  
He could see Gwaine in his peripherals, his hands were behind his back and he was leant forward slightly almost enough to rest his head on him.   
'There's nothing to say.' The flushed knight said weakly and continued to look at the floor.  
'Ahh Lance, it'll all fall in to place soon. ' Gwaine said smoothly and leaned ever closer towards him. 'I know how to get to you. '

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess when you ship rare pairs you'll take whatever you can get.

'Right, hold your leg still Lancelot. ' Merlin said sternly and began running his hands over Lancelot's ankle and whispering something under his breath in a foreign language. His eyes flashed gold for a moment and a feeling of cold ran up Lancelot's leg, he gritted his teeth until the pain ebbed and looked down at his ankle.  
'Try and move it.' Merlin requested and the knight slowly twisted his foot to either side, curling his toes as he did.   
'Does it feel any better? I'll have to do this everyday for the rest of this week, it won't be a drastic recovery but it will be a little faster than it would have been. '  
'Yes it feels...good' Lancelot laughed and swung his legs over the table and placed them on the floor.   
'Don't over do it.' Merlin said. 'You won't be able to work without your crutches still but it'll be easier for you.'   
Lancelot gave him a grateful nod and placed his weight onto his good foot and made a grab for his crutches.   
'And you'll have to take someone with you if you go out as well.' Merlin bit his lip nervously as Lancelot swung his head to meet his eyes.  
'What?'  
'Well you still won't be able to go very far, stairs are still going to be a struggle and you'll need someone to help you around. '  
'Merlin don't be a fool. I'll be perfectly fine.' Lancelot stuck his chin up defiantly, feeling rather childish but determined to release the reigns his injury had in him.  
'I'm going to have to insist. ' Merlin sighed. 'I don't do this out if spite you know. I just don't want you getting hurt. If you're not careful you could end up breaking your ankle all over again and all your recovery will he wasted.'  
Lancelot hung his head and he felt Merlin place a hand on his shoulder.   
'Chin up you, it won't be long now. It'll take a week and a half most to heal and then you can be back out doing what you love best. '  
Lancelot looked up to meet Merlin's pale blue eyes and smiled.   
'I can take you out for a little while now if you like? Arthur won't need me for a bit yet.' Merlin offered and took his hand of Lancelot's shoulder to get the crutches.  
'I'd like that. '

With help from Merlin, Lancelot stumbled slowly down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Lancelot ducked his head from the sun and Merlin let out a laugh.   
'Has it been that long since you've been outside? '  
'Well I've been outside, it just hasn't been particularly sunny or I've been dragged back in by Gaius and told I'm a danger to myself.'  
Merlin's eyes crinkled at the corners and he grinned.   
'That's Gaius. He's only doing what he thinks is best though. '  
Lancelot nodded in agreement and Merlin began to lead the way out of the main gates. To the knights surprise it was hard work trying to get very far with crutches. He'd hobbled about on them in Gaius' chambers and around the castle but outside on rough terrain was making things a great deal more difficult. Merlin turned and saw him struggling and tipped his head to the side and gave him a sympathetic look.  
'Maybe we shouldn't go so far today.'  
Lancelot gritted his teeth and pursued.  
'If Gaius had let me go outside sooner then I'd be used to it and it wouldn't be so difficult. '  
'Well there wasn't always someone available to take you out. Not only could you have fallen over but if you were by yourself Morgana could have got to you.'  
Lancelot huffed and paused a moment to rest his arms.  
'I wouldn't have gone far. Just around Camelot, it would have been better then being stuck inside all day with nothing to do.'  
'You had visitors. '  
'Visitors don't make your leg heal any faster.' Lancelot slumped down onto the grass and prodded at his ankle.   
'I just want to get back out there. I'm just a burden on everyone. '  
'Hey don't you dare say that.' Merlin insisted and planted himself next to Lancelot.   
'This is hardly your fault.' He assured him but Lancelot turned away.  
'I was the one who went and got my foot broken.' He growled. 'Of course it's my fault.'  
'That could happen to anyone! Arthur' s been injured or nearly killed more times then I can count. '   
Lancelot smiled weakly but his eyes remained dark  
'This injury of yours has taken it out on you. You're still not yourself Lancelot, I'm getting worried you know. Gaius has noticed as well.'  
Lancelot didn't move and Merlin voice remained laced with concern as he spoke again.   
'You still haven't told me what's wrong, the 'things' that have been worrying you. I didn't forget that you didn't tell me I'm just waiting for you to talk.'  
The knight sighed and he contemplated on finally telling Merlin. He turned to his friend, his eyes showed concern and Lancelot had to look away.   
'Merlin!' The two turned as Gwaine hurdled over a stray bush of brambles and almost crashed into them.  
'Careful you clot pole! 'Merlin cried, you almost flattened poor Lancelot. '  
'Sorry dear.' Gwaine said shooting a apologetic look at the man on the floor.   
'but I had a job to do, Arthur is... a little annoyed right now, he expected you for work little earlier Merlin.  
'Can he not do anything by himself?' Merlin huffed. 'Do this Merlin, do that Merlin, you're an idiot Merlin. Sometimes I just want to kill the man.'  
Gwaine patted his shoulder sympathetically with a hand and gestured to Lancelot with the other.  
'You should go before he gets any worse. I'll get angel here back.'  
Lancelot snorted at the name and Gwaine gave him an amused grin.  
'Right then, I'll see you later Lancelot. ' Merlin waved and began sprinting across the field.  
'Come on then you. ' Gwaine said and helped pull Lancelot to his feet.  
'Do you need me to carry you?'  
'Carry me? No thank you. ' Lancelot laughed and began to make his way across the field.   
'You're gonna fall.'   
Lancelot ignored his friend and continued to stumble awkwardly across the field, his ankle occasionally giving in and almost causing him to fall flat on his face.  
'Right, I can't watch this anymore. '  
Lancelot felt his feet leave the ground and Gwaine's arms move under his knees and round his back.   
'You're not carrying me Gwaine.' Lancelot hissed and attempted to tip himself out of the knights arms.  
'It's for your own good. It's pitiful to watch you try and walk.'  
'And it's less pitiful to watch a grown man having to be carried home because he can't walk straight. '   
'Well no one is here to see us.'  
'Not now, but when we get into main Camelot they'll be hoards of people and I'll be a laughing stock.'  
'Don't be so silly. We'll just act like you've got some grave injury.  
'And you, Gwaine, the strongest and brave knight of Camelot came to my rescue.' Lancelot said with mock adoration placing a hand on Gwaine's chest.   
'Exactly. '  
Lancelot exhaled deeply and laughed. He removed his hand from his friends chest and allowed himself to simply enjoy moving without having to put any work in.  
' I'll ask Arthur to give me a bit more free time and I'll go with you on your walks so you can strengthen your ankle up. Has Merlin started using his magic yet?'  
'He started today, he said it could take up to a week and a half.'  
'Well if I take you out everyday we should be able to whittle that down to a week.' Gwaine smiled down at Lancelot who was staring up at him. Both sets of brown eyes remained locked together before the sounds of people pulled them back to reality.   
'It's our shining moment Lance' Gwaine whispered and Lancelot didn't bother to correct him, his gaze remained on Gwaine for a moment more before he turned and saw the gates. He almost squeaked in shock and dropped back in Gwaine's arms dramatically and closed his eyes.   
'Make way!' He heard Gwaine bellow, followed by gasps of shock as they passed through the gate.   
'What happened? ' A woman's voice asked and he turned himself slightly to bury his face into Gwaine's chest as to avoid their stares.  
'He collapsed.' Gwaine replied simply and held Lancelot closer to his body who couldn't help but drink in his friends scent. Unsurprisingly enough he smelt of mead but also laced in there was more the calming smell of apples and wood smoke. They made their way up the stairs and headed towards Gaius' chambers, Lancelot could feel Gwaine's toned chest through his shirt and he had to bite his tongue to avoid saying something he'd regret. Gwaine kicked the door open dramatically and let out a roar of triumph.   
'We made it!' He laughed and almost dropped Lancelot who hung on to his shirt for dear life.  
'Lance if you wanted my clothes off you could have just said so. ' Gwaine smirked and Lancelot tried desperately to think of something witty to respond with.  
'We'll have none of that boys.' Gaius' voice came and the knights heads turned to see the physician applying a bandage to Elyans arm. Lancelot blushed furiously as he met his fellow knights eyes and he struggled out of gwaines arms.  
'Thanks Gwaine.' He murmured and hopped over to the table.  
'Well that should be fine Elyan, just take it easy for a few days.' Gaius said and the knight nodded at him.   
'Thanks.' He replied and made his way over to the door. Lancelot saw Elyan pause as he reached Gwaine and the two shared a quick glance. Gwaine whispered something under his breath and Lancelot guessed that Elyan had replied going by the look that followed. Lancelot turned to see if Gaius had seen the exchange but the old physician was busy making up medicine for Uther and was muttering quietly under his breath. When Lancelot turned back round Elyan had left and Gwaine was at his side.  
'I'll come and get you in the morning yeah? ' He asked and ruffled Lancelot's hair affectionately.   
'If you can. Arthur might not let you off.'  
'He made three new knights the other day. He can go without me there all day for a week.' Gwaine replied confidently and smiled.   
'If you say so.' Lancelot laughed and his gaze lingered on Gwaine for a moment before he forced himself to look away.  
'I'll see you tomorrow then. ' Gwaine removed his hand from Lancelot's hair and turned around. ' See you later Gaius.'   
'Goodbye Gwaine.' The older man called as the knight exited the room. Lancelot continued to stare at the door after he had left and Gaius couldn't help but notice the longing look in his eyes.   
'I've seen that look a thousand times you know ' he said wisely and Lancelot turned swiftly as if he'd been caught stealing.   
'What look?' He asked, but Gaius simply shook his head at the young man who got up eagerly.   
'Tell me.' He said, holding on to the edge of the table so that he didn't have to put weight on his bad ankle.Gaius smiled but shook his head again.'It's not place to tell you. It's for you to find out.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sweet realisation.

The sound of shuffling and muffled laughter roused Lancelot from his sleep. He buried his face into his pillow in an attempt to silence the noise and grumbled quietly to himself.   
The door to his room swung open and Gwaine's voice  filled the room.  
'Morning!' He sang and Lancelot pulled the covers over his head.  
'Rise and shine Lancey, we have things to do.' Gwaine said cheerfully and moved round next to Lancelot's bedside.  
'It's Lancelot. ' The sleepy knight replied in a muffled voice and remained immobile.   
'Come on.' Gwaine said and seized the corner of Lancelot's sheet and began tugging at it. Lancelot let out a groan and began rolling himself up in his sheet to try and ensure they weren't taken.  
'Well that was a foolish plan my dear.' Gwaine laughed  and grabbed the edge of the sheet, with an almighty tug Lancelot span round and his covers were gone.  
'Gwaine give them back!' He shrieked and covered his bare chest with his hands.  
'Are you a bit shy lancey?' Gwaine teased but passed a shirt over to his friend who pulled it quickly over his head.   
'Could you pass me my crutches. ' Lancelot mumbled as he got to his feet and waited as Gwaine retrieved them from near the door. They walked outside of Lancelot's room and saw Merlin and Gaius already eating,  Gwaine helped Lancelot into his chair who groaned with protest at being treated like a child.   
'Come now lancelot,  Gwaine is just trying to help.' Merlin said amusingly and Gaius grinned.  
'Yeahhhh Lance! You should thank me for all I do for you!'  
'Yes, thank you Gwaine for tipping water on my head and for carrying me home yesterday.' Lancelot replied sarcastically.  
'You love it.' Gwaine said playfully and gave Lancelot a friendly shove.   
'Eat your breakfast now or it'll go cold.' Gaius warned and Lancelot began shoveling down spoonfuls of thick porridge into his mouth. Gwaine watched in amusement at his friend and Merlin and Gaius couldn't help but notice the look in Gwaine's eyes. The warlock shared a look with the old physician who let out a low chuckle and gave a short nod.   
'Right. ' said Merlin standing up. ' I need to leave, Arthur will be expecting me and I don't want to get in trouble again.'  
'Since when have you cared about getting into trouble with Arthur? ' Gwaine laughed.   
'Since I almost drowned in filth at the stables as punishment for being late to work.' Merlin glowered.  
Lancelot shuddered at his own memory of stable cleaning when he'd first tried out at being a knight. His heart went out to Merlin who had to do that kind of thing everyday.   
'And I need to tend to Uther.' Gaius added and joined Merlin upstanding.   
'Is he still...unwell?' Lancelot ventured and Gaius nodded.   
'I don't know what's going to happen to him.' He said honestly. ' But it's my job to keep him going so that's what I'll do.  '   
Merlin and Gaius left with a wave to the two knights and Lancelot ate his last few mouthfuls of porridge.   
'Go get dressed and then we can leave.' Gwaine told Lancelot who hauled himself up and headed to his room. He dressed himself as quickly as possible (which was still a problem with his foot) and began rooted around for his boots.   
'Gwaine are my boots out there? ' he called and he heard footsteps a few moments later.  
'Yeah, here you... Lance you complete idiot. ' Gwaine laughed.  
Lancelot took the boots out of Gwaine's hand and began pulling them onto his feet.  
'What?'   
'Your shirt is back to front.'  
Lancelot looked down and sure enough the black shirt he was wearing was the wrong way round.   
'Well.. I don't know how I managed that...' Lancelot said with genuine puzzlement.  
'To overexcited about going for a walk with me.'  
'Of course. ' Lancelot scoffed and Gwaine grinned cheekily. He walked slowly over torwards Lancelot who was attempting to pull his shirt off.   
'I got it.' Gwaine said and reached out to help him.  
'Err no.' Lancelot said and backed away, almost falling over and still struggling with his shirt.  
'Come on I'm only trying to help.'   
Lancelot turned away from him and finally managed to tug his shirt off and spin it round so it was facing the right way.  
'See. I'm not completely hopeless. ' Lancelot said proudly and gestured to his now properly worn shirt.  
Gwaine laughed and stepped forward so he was in front of the slightly taller knight. He reached his hands round Lancelot's neck who found himself frozen at the touch. Gwaine proceeded to straighten the collar on Lancelot's shirt and gently pat his shoulders when he was done.  
'There you go.'  He said gently and met Lancelot's gaze which was fixed on Gwaine's face.  
'Thanks.' Lancelot choked, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.   
'Come on then. Merlin will have to use his magic on you when he gets back.'  
Lancelot managed a nod and led the way outside.

Gwaine was leading the way through the forests near Camelot with Lancelot stumbling along happily behind him. His ankle still hurt when he put pressure on it and he hoped Merlin healing it tonight would make walking a little more bearable.  He ducked under a low hanging tree branch and carefully planted his crutch down, trying not to place it anywhere that it could sink.   
'You okay Lance?' Gwaine asked, turning back to face him with that infectious grin on his face that Lancelot had grown to love.   
'I'm good. I can manage, don't you worry about me.' Lancelot insisted and stepped over a bramble tendril on the forest floor.  
'I can't help it.' Gwaine smiled and picked a leaf out of Lancelot' s hair.   
Lancelot couldn't bring himself to argue that he wasn't completely helpless and continued to walk on along side Gwaine with a small smile on his face. He occasionally cast sideways glances at the other knight but looked away quickly if Gwaine was already looking at him.   
They filled the air with their relaxed conversation,  stopping when they needed to allow Lancelot to rest his ankle. Gwaine was patient with him, rather like Lancelot had been with Percival and even though he'd deny it to anyone, Lancelot liked being cared for by someone else.   
The pair continued for some time in content silence and occasional chatter until the sun was high in the sky and the smile began to slip from Gwaine' s face.  
'I'll have to head back.' He said with a sigh. 'Arthur said I could have morning's off so I can't stay any longer. I think either Leon or Percival have some free time though so they could take you out if you'd like.'  
Lancelot tried to hide the sad look that he knew must show in his eyes and forced a smile.  
'That'll be nice. Are you coming round later?'  
'I would, but I promised Isen and Elyan I'd go to the tavern with them. I haven't been in ages. '  
'Oh. ..that's my fault. ' Lancelot mumbled,  a little ashamed of himself for being the cause of the three knights growing apart.   
'You haven't done anything wrong Lance,  it has been my choice to visit you and my choice to turn down past tavern trips.'  
Lancelot smiled weakly at gwaines words and rubbed the back his neck anxiously.   
'Come on, let's get you back.' Gwaine said softly and Lancelot fell into step beside him.

Gwaine had promised Arthur to return Lancelot back to work within a week. This meant every morning and possible evening he could, Gwaine would encourage Lancelot to go for a walk with him to ensure his vow was kept. Merlin went out with Lancelot when he could and Percival took him round the grounds if he could spare the time as well. The week went without any problems and Lancelot, with the help of Merlin's magic and Gwaines persistence, was just about ready to resume service.   
It was a Sunday, he'd promised Arthur he'd be back at work the next day and he was planning on enjoying his last day of 'healing'.  
He ate breakfast with Merlin who questioned him relentlessly for being 'unusually chirpy', he helped Gaius clean the chambers and listened to Percival tell him about how his reading was going now their lessons had finished.   
He spent the afternoon waiting restlessly in Gaius' chambers, he was tempted to go outside by himself but he'd promised Gwaine that on his last day he'd go for a walk with him.   
His legs were itching to move and he paced around trying to satisfy his urge to go hurtling around the castle. Every time the door opened his heart started racing only to be disappointed by someone who wasn't Gwaine walking in. He waited long into the afternoon receiving a message from Leon that Gwaine wouldn't be finished until evening and he felt even more agitated.   
Lancelot lay in his bed, eyes closed and listening  for the sound of the door. He felt his thoughts become more distorted as he slowly slipped Into sleep.   
He was standing in a dark room,  there was a bright light ahead of him causing him to squint and there were two figures silhouetted against it. He could see two shapes on the floor around him as well, one with distinctly long hair.  
'Gwaine!' He hurried over, his sword knocking against his side. There was a pool of blood at his side and he wasn't moving. Lancelot could feel his stomach lurch. He was almost in range of his friend when his vision started fading and The huddled shape on the floor started to disappear.   
'Gwaine! ' Lancelot cried, desperately trying to reach out to him. 'No!'  
'Lancelot? Lancelot! '  
'Huh! What?' Lancelot sat up with a shock. He was shaking,  and he felt strong hands on his shoulder trying to settle him.  
'What happened?  Are you okay?' Gwaines concerned face was in front of him and Lancelot felt numb with confusion.   
'I'm fine. ' He said hoarsely and ran a hand through his hair.  
'You didn't sound fine. You were.. whimpering?'  
'I had a bad dream that's all.' Lancelot said quietly and moved so Gwaine could fit onto the bed.  
'A nightmare? '   
Lancelot thought,  had it been a nightmare?  It wasn't a long dream, not a lot had happen but he'd been overwhelmed by sadness when he'd seen Gwaine covered in blood and seeing him when he'd awoken had been a relief.  
'Kind of' he replied simply and Gwaine put an arm round him in a comforting manor.  
'Do you still want to go for our walk? We can talk about it? ' He asked and Lancelot nodded.   
'Yes please. '

Once they'd reached the outskirts of the forest Lancelot felt his heart start to race with anticipation. He picked up the pace and started sprinting,  the blood roaring in his ears as he dodged branches and brambles in the dimly lit wood. He felt free again, the wind rushing through his hair, the cold breeze on his skin and that adrenaline rush he'd missed for so long.  
'Hold up Lance!' Gwaine huffed. 'Where's the energy come from?'  
Lancelot just laughed,  he didn't stop running until he reached the lake. He stretched his arms out wide at the waters edge and stared up at the glittering stars in the sky.  
'Look out!' Gwaine called, crashing into the back of Lancelot who almost fell into the lake only to be pulled back by Gwaine who held him in his arms for a brief moment before sitting down with a loud exhale against a tree. Lancelot planted himself down next to him and looked over at the knight. Gwaines eyes twinkled slightly in the starlight and he was wearing that roguish grin again. Lancelot also couldn't help but admire his well toned body, his shirt was baggy and gaped slightly at the front leaving a rather nice view of his muscular chest. He bit his lip anxiously at the thought of what he was doing and turned his head away.  
'You okay mate?' Gwaine asked and swung and arm round Lancelot's shoulder.   
'Yeah, I'm just nervous about tomorrow that's all.' He lied and pressed the side of his face into Gwaines shoulder, sniffing the familiar apple and wood smoke scent.    
'Don't know what you're nervous about. You've been a knight before.'  
'Well you know, I might have...lost my touch.'  
'Lost your touch? ' Gwaine laughed. 'You're not nervous about tomorrow at all so don't feed me lies. Tell me about this dream.'  
Lancelot shuffled nervously under Gwaines arm and didn't speak for a moment, unsure whether he should make up a scenario to avoid embarrassment.   
'Lancelot?.'   
Lancelot took a deep breath to steady himself, unsure of whether he'd be able to say anything at all. But looking at Gwaine now,  soft brown eyes boring into him, small smile on his face, Lancelot couldn't help but let the words tumble out.  
'I was in this room, like some old ruins and there was this bright light ahead of me. There were four people there that I saw, two standing up and two laid on the floor.' Lancelot began.  
'Did you recognise any of them?' Gwaine asked and Lancelot nodded.  
'Yes,  well just one of them, I didn't have chance to get a closer look at the rest.'  
'Who was it?'  
'It was you'  
'Me?' Gwaine laughed. 'I can't see how it was a nightmare.'  
'You were laid on the floor covered in blood. I- I think you were dead.'  
Gwaine looked a little taken back for a second before he slipped an arm round Lancelot's waist and pulled him towards him.  
'Hey don't worry Lanceykins, there's nothing wrong with me.'   
'Good grief don't call me Lanceykins.' Lancelot drawled and put his head in his hands. ' and I know you're okay it was just a little...scary. That could actually happen  with Morgana about, men have been slaughtered because of her, Leon saw it. I was worried I'd lost you for a moment'  
Gwaine rubbed his back gently with a hand and when he spoke his voice was softer.   
'Hey Lance, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon.'   
'I know it's just-'  
'If you're that worried about me I'll make sure they kill you too so you're not alone.'  
Lancelot forced a laugh and leant into Gwaine who's arm was still around his waist. He rested his head on the knights shoulder and flinched slightly when Gwaine tilted his head to rest on Lancelot's. He closed his eyes for a moment,  his senses felt dulled by the situation and in that moment of tranquility something struck him. Right in his chest,  like an arrow firing straight into him. A thought, or rather a realisation. Something he'd buried down and ignored had managed to resurface. He gritted his teeth and dropped his head, trying to let any other feeling run through his mind but to no avail. He felt blood coursing through his veins, his heart throbbing as Gwaine moved his hand to Lancelot's shoulder.  
'Lance? What's wrong?'  
But he couldn't answer,  he'd ruin everything they'd got.  It could have been anyone, but no it was him.  Of course it had to be him.   
He'd only gone and fallen in love with Gwaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I praise you for getting this far.

Lancelot had dismissed himself shorty after his epiphany with the excuse of a headache. Him and Gwaine had walked silently back to Gaius' chambers where Gwaine bid him goodnight and left, leaving Lancelot alone with his scrambled thoughts.   
Lancelot was now sat on his bed with his back against the wall, hands tangled in his hair and his eyes tightly shut. _What was he supposed to do?_ He couldn't tell Gwaine that he'd fallen for him, that would just cause a huge rift between them and he'd probably never speak to him again. He could try and completely ignore Gwaine until his feelings faded, although Lancelot knew from friends that that idea never brought about anything good. The only plausible idea he had was to try and carry on as normal and just hope with all hope that his feelings were mutual. But who was he kidding? Gwaine could never like someone like him, for a start the only man Gwaine had ever shown interest In was Merlin and Lancelot wasn't anything like him. He slumped down in his bed and rolled onto his stomach, burying himself within his covers. _Why did it have to be Gwaine?_ He'd never been attracted to any man before in his life and it was just his luck that the only one he did had to be Gwaine. The man with the reputation of a heart breaker, the man who sleeps around when he gets drunk and doesn't remember their name the next day. Lancelot's heart sank. What if that's all he could ever be to Gwaine? A one night stand. He could never face that, not that it would ever happen, for a start Gwaine probably still thought he was in love with Gwen. He tossed and turned almost all night, getting up at dawn after what could only have been an hours sleep. He dressed slowly and made his way down to the field without breakfast; still feeling sick with worry. Lancelot had hoped no one would be out yet but to his disappointment Isen, Perival and Elyan were already stood around talking to each other. He forced a smile as he approached and the knights crowded round him.  
'Lancelot! It's great to have you back.' Percival said happily and slapped Lancelot on the shoulder.  
'It's great too be back, I hated being stuck inside all the time.' Lancelot told them and Percival and Elyan nodded.  
'Of course there were perks not being able to walk weren't there?'  
Lancelot turned his head to face the reddy-brown haired knight who had spoken.   
'What do you mean by that Isen?' He asked firmly.   
'You know not having to do work, people getting things for you, getting to spend more time with the person you _love.'_  
Isen's gaze was fixed upon Lancelot's, his voice had been calm but somewhat accusing.  
'Person I love? ' Lancelot asked trying to sound like he had no idea what the other man was talking about.   
Isen smirked, his green eyes rolling before fixing on Lancelot again.  
' I dunno...perhaps a woman, maybe a friend or... a certain knight.'  
'What are you talking about? ' Lancelot said, struggling to keep his voice calm.  
'Don't sound so shocked Lancelot, everyone knows you fancy Gwaine.'  
A short silence followed, Isen was grinning madly and Percival and Elyan were looking incredibly awkward. Lancelot raised his eyebrows and smiled.   
'You think I love Gwaine?' He laughed. Isen looked surprised by his response and gave him a challenging look.  
'So you don't? '   
'No. Not at all. ' His voice sounded sure but his heart was screaming at him, seemingly annoyed by his lies.  
'Fine.' Isen said looking too smug for Lancelot's liking. 'What about everything we've seen?'  
'What things?'  
'Well just the fact that you see each other everyday, the looks you give each other-'  
'That's just friendship. Everyone is like that. ' Lancelot interrupted but Isen wasn't deterred.   
'He carried you home when you couldn't walk, Elyan saw you in Gaius' chambers desperately hanging on to him-'  
'He was about to drop me! You would have done that! And I'm sure anyone would carry anyone if they couldn't walk.'  
'But it's different with you two! There's something.. else.' He said waving his hands in gesture.   
'I don't know what you're talking about. ' Lancelot turned away from him but Isen leapt forward in front.  
'Hey wait! Look Lancelot, I'm not doing this to be mean.'  
'It seems like you are.' Lancelot replied coldly and folded his arms.  
'Well I'm sorry it's just... agonizing to watch you two behave like that with each other and not do anything about it. '  
'I don't like-'  
'Deny it all you want Lancelot but you won't convince me. I've seen _that_ look too many times.'  
'You don't give in do you? ' Lancelot sighed.   
'Not when it's so bloody obvious!' Isen barked and Lancelot rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.  
'I'm not that bad.' He said before slapping his hand over his mouth quickly, hoping they hadn't heard.  
'You admit it! ' Isen yelped in triumph. 'I told you Leon!'   
Lancelot blushed furiously as he saw Leon had arrived and was stood looking embarrassed next to Percival and Elyan.  
'Well I didn't-' Leon started but Isen cut him off with more shouting.   
'I'll not let this drop until you're together.' He announced to Lancelot who sighed and pulled his hands into his shirt cuffs.  
'I don't think anything can come from it. ' he murmured.   
'What are you talking about? It's not just you who's obvious. '  
'That wasn't my point, although I doubt Gwaine has those sort of feelings for me. It's rather what people would say...'  
'About what?'  
'Two men in a relationship.'  
Isen looked briefly insulted, it was common knowledge that gender was not of concern to him. No one really addressed his interests in both sexes, it hadn't stopped Arthur making him a knight and it didn't effect his friendship with anyone. The only person who spoke about it was Gwaine who was keen to find out all the 'details'.  
'Lancelot I'm sure people would be fine with it. '  
'Not everyone is as, _open,_ as Arthur and you lot.'  
'Arthur is the voice of authority Lancelot, If he says it's fine then the people of Camelot must accept it.'  
'But there are kings in other lands-'  
'Who's personal opinion have no power over you, they probably don't care anyway, I doubt they'd even find out. '  
Lancelot rubbed his neck anxiously as a fresh though crossed his mind.   
'And there's Uther...'  
'If I'm perfectly honest here, I don't think Uther is going to be regaining control. '  
Leon's jaw dropped but he didn't say anything and Percival and Elyan exchanged a shocked look.  
'I'm only saying what we're all thinking. ' Isen said.  
'What are we all thinking? ' Everyone's heads turned as Gwaine entered the group.   
'That Uthers time as leader is over.' Isen told him.  
'Ah well, I never really liked the man. Far to hasty to jump to conclusions.' Gwaine commented and murmers of agreements rippled through the group with the exception of Leon who said nothing although a small smile tugged at his lips. Though Leon would remain loyal to Uther, Lancelot knew he held more trust and admiration for Arthur.   
'Anyway why are you talking about Uther?' Gwaine asked and scratched his chin with a hand. Lancelot's heart skipped a beat but Percival was quick to respond.   
'Just talking about how we think Arthur would make a good leader. '  
'Um, I must say for a noble he is a good man. Much better suited for the job than his father.'  
'For a noble? ' Leon scoffed and cuffed Gwaine round the ear.  
'Sorry your greatness, I forgot that you are one of the special ones. ' Gwaine drawled and bowed down in front of the blonde knight   
'I would like to point out I am of noble birth as well but whatever..' Isen added but Gwaine didn't respond.   
'Right, shall we warm up? ' he asked when no one else said anything.   
'Shall we spar? ' Elyan suggested but Isen shook his head.   
'I was thinking a game.'  
'A game? How old do you think we are. ' Leon laughed.   
'Not a kids game.'  
'A drinking game then.' Gwaine said with a smirk.  
'No, it's a training game. It's just a little... different from normal.' Isen trailed off.  
'Right, let's hear it then.' Percival sighed.   
'Okay.' Isen began. 'You're in teams of two, one of you is on the shoulders of the other and the aim is to dislodge the other players.'  
'That sounds awfully dangerous. Lancelot has only just finished healing, we don't want anyone else getting hurt' Leon pointed out.  
'Well, just be careful. ' Isen said, as if it was a completely faultless idea.   
'You can only knock the person on the shoulders off '  
'That makes things much better.' Leon said sarcastically and put his hands on his hips.  
'Well I don't care what you think, what I do know is that a claim Percy dear.' He said and began scrambling up the bigger knights shoulders.   
'Right Leon, I'll get on your shoulders. ' Elyan said, suddenly competitive.   
'I haven't even agreed to this yet.' Leon growled.   
'Don't be a spoil sport. You're almost as tall as Percival so we can win.'   
The darker haired knight had hauled himself up and was now positioned securely on Leons shoulders.   
'You two playing? ' Isen asked and lancelot jumped slightly, he'd completely forgotten he was still a part of the conversation.   
'Sure.' Gwaine answered for both of them and lowered himself so that Lancelot could clamber on. 'Come on Lance, I'm stronger.' He said, gesturing to his back.   
'Stronger than me? I doubt it. ' Lancelot snorted but climbed on never the less.   
Isen's gaze followed him challengingly but Lancelot refused to be put off. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of blushing like a love struck child and embarrassing himself in front of Gwaine.  
'Right then. Everyone go back.' Isen ordered and the three teams headed for a different side of the field. 'When I say go, you can charge forward and try to remove your opponent. Also anyone who has swords still needs to get rid of them so no one ends up impaled. '   
After everyone had disposed of their weapons, Isen steadied himself on Percival's shoulders and began the countdown.   
'Three, two, one. Go!'  
Roars filled the field as the knights charged across the grass towards each other. Leon and percival crashed into each other first and Isen lurched forward and attempted to push Elyan off who swayed precariously but hung onto Leons shoulders with all his strength and managed to stay put. Lancelot and Gwaine reached the middle, taking a quick step back to avoid a kick from Isen and then stepping back forward again to fight. Percival moved along side Leon allowing Isen the opportunity to push Elyan sideways, the dark haired knight slipped down Leon's back, arms wrapped round his kneck trying desperately to cling on. Percival then rounded on Gwaine and Lancelot who furrowed their brows and leapt forward. Lancelot and Isen locked in place, their hands on each other's shoulders, attempting to push the other off. Lancelot could feel Isen slipping back slowly and gritted his teeth. _We can win this!_ He thought and Gwaine took another step forward.   
'What an earth are you doing? '   
Isen jumped with shock and fell forward over Percival's shoulders but landed neatly in the bigger knights arms.  
'Arthur!' He greeted. 'Did you want to join? '  
'I most certainly do not. Get down from there and get kitted up, we have things to do.' Arthur ordered and Percival placed Isen down onto the ground who growled under his breath. Elyan jumped down of Leon's back and followed Isen to go collect his sword, shooting an embarrassed look back at Percival. Arthurs gaze met Lancelot's and he quickly slipped down of Gwaine's shoulders and hurried off awkwardly after the rest of the knights.  
'That was embarrassing. ' he whispered to Gwaine when they were out of ear shot.   
'You take things too seriously Lance.' Gwaine sniggered and punched Lancelot playfully in the arm.  
'We were caught playing shoulder battles by the future king of Camelot when there is a homicidal witch out there who's after the throne. I have every right to be serious. '

Training was tough for Lancelot that day. After a month of doing minimal exercise, having to work all day in heavy chain mail and armour it was enough to make the Knight collapse during their session and have to be ushered away by Gwaine before Arthur saw.  
'Lance you need to take a break. Tell Arthur that you need to take it steady, you'll end up fainting if you don't.' Gwaine pleaded but lancelot shook his head.  
'I can't show that I'm not dedicated. I've had too long off I can't be slacking off after only a day back.'  
'This is different! Arthur will understand if you explain to him. He'd rather have you here taking regular breaks than have you back in Gaius' chambers because you collapsed during a fight and ended up with a sword in your side.'  
'I'm fine. I just got a bit hot that's all.' Lancelot lied and tried to get up.  
'No.' Gwaine said sternly and placing his hand on Lancelot's chest, pushed him back down.  
'We've been training for less than an hour and your heart is on overdrive trying to keep you going. I can feel it through your chain mail! ' His fingers were spread out over Lancelot's chest, rising and falling every breath.   
'Fine, I'll take a break.' Lancelot said. ' and I'll tell Arthur. ' He added when Gwaine frowned at him.  
'Good. We can stay here for a few minutes and then go back when you're ready. ' Gwaine said softly and shuffled slightly to make himself comfortable on the soft mossy earth.   
Gwaine left his hand on Lancelot's chest until his breathing steadied, his touch helped relax Lancelot and just his presence was enough to distract him from his ragged breathing.   
'Come on then, let's go back.' Gwaine said quietly and got to his feet.   
'Need help?' He held out his hand and heaved Lancelot to his feet. They remained stood there for a moment, hands clasped together, faces inches apart.   
Lancelot's heart began pounding in his chest again. He could have sworn there was a look of longing in Gwaine' s eyes. _What was he waiting for?_ He thought when Gwaine didn't make a move. He had finally come to the conclusion that he'd do something when Gwaine slipped his hand out from his and turned away. 'Come on then, Arthur will be waiting. '

The rest of the week went by slowly. Lancelot was exhausted after everyday, even with his regular breaks. On top of that everything Gwaine did to him felt so much more to him than it had before. Just little things like slinging his arm round his shoulders when they were next to each other, ruffling his hair when he said goodbye, gently touching his back or waist to direct him the right way when they were walking. Little things that had never mattered before now felt amplified. Every touch hurt and Lancelot was going crazy thinking about Gwaine all the time.   
Isen made it worse, constantly grinning and nodding when Gwaine would do something and sidling up to him and asking about 'progress' when he wasn't around.   
The whole thing was tiresome and by Friday night Lancelot could have fallen asleep on his horse if it hadn't been for Percival gently nudging him to keep him awake. Arthur dismissed them and they all headed to the armoury to get changed. Lancelot sleepily pulled off his chain mail and hung it up so that it could be polished and dragged off the rest of his things that he needed. He sat down on the bench in his brown trousers and pale grey shirt and leant against the wall. _Just a moments rest_. He thought to himself and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and close and then someone walk towards him.  
'Wake up Lance. You can't sleep here. ' Gwaine laughed and gently pawed and Lancelot's face. He groaned and turned into the wall so that his back was facing Gwaine and curled himself up even more.  
'Come on.' Gwaine said gently 'I'll carry you back.'  
'You're not carrying me.' Lancelot grumbeld and tried to root himself to the bench.  
'I won't carry you like last time. You can get on my back and just go to sleep for a while.'  
To sleepy to deny he didn't need carrying and delighted by Gwaine' s offer Lancelot stood up and scrambled onto Gwaine's back. He wrapped his arms round the knights shoulders and pressed his face into his neck, breathing in the knights smell again and feeling a small fuzzy feeling in his chest.  
Gwaine opened the armoury door and stepped out, he quietly made his way around the corridors and eventually out into the courtyard. The cold air pinched Lancelot's face and he buried his head deeper into Gwaine's neck, flinching slightly as the stubble brushed against his cheek. They made their way up stairs and into Gaius' chambers, the door creaked open slowly and Gwaine stepped in and headed for Lancelot's room. He could hear soft murmers which he guessed were Merlin and Gaius but they must have been speaking among themselves because Gwaine didn't respond. They entered Lancelot's room and Gwaine turned so that Lancelot could slip off his back and into bed, he pulled his boots off and dropped them on the floor and settled down in his covers staring up at Gwaine. The knight smiled and leant forward, wrapping his arms round Lancelot's neck who eagerly pulled Gwaine closer to him in a hug.  
'Sleep well Lance.' Gwaine whispered into his ear and Lancelot clung tightly onto his friend not wanting him to let go. They held onto to each other for a few moments before once again Gwaine broke their contact and sat back.   
'I'll see you tomorrow. ' he murmured and left the room, closing to the door quietly behind him.  
Lancelot lay back and covered his face with his hands. _Surely that meant something? Friends don't do that?_ He thought to himself, merlin had never done that neither had Percival. But what if Gwaine was like that with everyone? What if it didn't mean anything to him? Lancelot sighed  
 _It probably didn't. And it probably never will._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuity is appalling, character development is shit and I basically did no research into the history or anything. Sorry again.

Another training session had passed by and Lancelot felt no better. Gwaine continued to taunt him unknowingly with occasional touches on the waist and ruffles of the hair, each time sending Lancelot's heart into involuntary spasms that made him feel like the whole thing wasn't worth it; not that he could do anything about it.   
He left the armoury with Percival and decided he'd spend the evening in with Merlin maybe confide in him about the Gwaine situation now that Isen had blurted it out to him and Gaius while being treated for a cut on his leg. Merlin hadn't reacted while Isen was still there but he'd cornered Lancelot before he could escape into his room and interrogated him for all the information he could give.   
Lancelot walked slowly through the corridors that led to Gaius' chambers, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he went and only being kept awake by the sound of the heels of his boots clicking on the stone floor. He rounded a corner and heard the unmistakable laughter of Percival and Gwaine just ahead if him. He sighed, realising he'd have to put his chat with Merlin down for another day and headed towards the knights who were now about to enter Gaius' chambers.  
'Lancelot, wait a moment.' A voice whispered, tugging at Lancelot's sleeve and drawing him round a corner and out of earshot of the knights.  
'What do you want Isen?' Lancelot sighed and leant against the wall.  
'It's you and Gwaine-'  
'I never would have guessed.' Lancelot drawled. 'Make it quick, I have things to do. '  
Isen frowned slightly but pursued.   
'Look, it's been over two weeks since you admitted your feelings about Gwaine to us and still no progress.'  
'And...Your point is?'  
'We need progress. '  
' _We,_ need progress? '  
'Okay, _you_ need to make progress.' Isen rolled his eyes.' It's ridiculous Lancelot, you've liked him for ages and you still haven't said anything. '  
'Maybe I don't want to.'  
'But you have to! I cannot watch you pining after him for another moment. If you don't say anything by the end of this season then I'm going to tell Gwaine myself. '  
'What! You can't do that, that's black mail! ' Lancelot spat and took a step closer to Isen.  
'It's for your own good.' Isen said firmly. ' I see the way you stare at him. It's bloody agonizing for everyone not just you ya know! '  
Lancelot narrowed his eyes and curled his lip.  
'This decision is not up to you Isen. You cannot force me into this.'  
'Gwaine would believe me if I told him you liked him.'  
'Not if I told him otherwise. I have others who wouldn't be so rotten and would vouch for me for the sake of my dignity. '  
Isen smirked and stepped forward so he could whisper into Lancelot's ear  
'I'll prove it if you want. '  
'Prove what? ' Lancelot hissed back.  
'Prove he likes you. '  
Lancelot drew back and shot Isen a cold look, 'just stop it Isen, I don't want you making this harder for me.' He turned away without another word and stalked Into Gaius' chambers angrily, ignoring Isen's calls. He closed the door behind him and leant back against it, running his hands down his face and groaning slightly.   
'Are you okay Lance? '   
Lancelot parted his fingers that were covering his eyes and saw gwaine stood in front of him with his head tilted slightly.   
'Just been a long day...' Lancelot sighed.  
'Need a hug?' Gwaine asked and Lancelot fell forward into his embrace. He wrapped his arms round Gwaines neck, closing his eyes and pressed his face into the collar of his shirt. Gwaines hands were round lancelot's waist, pulling him close Into his body and his head pressed Into the side of Lancelot's face.   
'Fancy a trip down to the lake tomorrow? ' Gwaine whispered, his voice so close to Lancelot's ear it sent shivers down his spine.   
'Sounds good to me. ' Lancelot replied, smiling at the thought of spending a late summers day alone with Gwaine.  
'I'll come round tomorrow and get you then, I won't come too early as i can tell you need the sleep.' Gwaine said softly and Lancelot nodded into Gwaine's shoulder who laughed and moved his hands up Lancelot's back.  
'Aww, poor tired Lancey.'   
'Shut up. ' Lancelot grumbled and tried to pull away but Gwaine held on to him tighter.   
'Sorry to disturb you two but I'd just like to remind you that the rest of us still exist.'   
Lancelot opened his eyes and saw merlin grinning at him.   
'Just cause you're jealous that Lance is all mine Merlin.' Gwaine said and Lancelot flushed slightly.   
'I'm afraid Lancelot is not my type Gwaine. He's all yours. '  
'Sorry, I forgot about your thing for our darling Prince Arthur. ' Gwaine laughed and Merlin went, from what Lancelot could see, a very pale shade of pink.   
'Of course, because Arthur is such a sweet heart. ' Merlin snorted and turned back to the table where Percival and gaius' were seated with amused looks on their faces.  
'He definitely loves him.' Gwaine muttered to lancelot as he released him from his arms.  
'And I'm definitely all yours. ' Lancelot joked and Gwaine cocked an eyebrow and bent his head down very close to Lancelot's  
'Of course.' He said smoothly. 'And I'm all yours. ' He smirked at Lancelot's baffled expression and ran a finger down his friends jaw line, watching Lancelot's pupils dilate and hearing his breaths come more deeply. His touch lingered on Lancelot's chin, he pushed it up, tilting his head back and examining the somewhat hungry look In his eyes. As if realising Lancelot was carrying some highly contagious disease, Gwaine withdrew his hand and Lancelot's head lolled forward, his eyes now showing no emotion.   
They both turned to the table, Merlin was telling Gauis something and Percival was listening intently, none of them seemed to have noticed the exchange that had gone on behind them, which Lancelot was glad of. He watched Gwaine take a seat next to Percival, and budge up so that there would be room for him to sit next to him but Lancelot acted as if he hadn't noticed and instead sat next to Merlin, in the seat furthest from Gwaine.   
He could feel himself breaking inside. Surely Gwaine must realise the effect he had on him, someone must have mentioned it by now, must have just dropped into conversation something like _'have you seen the way Lancelot looks at you?'_ Or _'Lancelot is so obvious, he definitely likes you.'_  
Isen no doubt would almost certainly have said something to Gwaine, it couldn't be just be him he was interrogating. Lancelot stole a look at Gwaine, the knight was laughing at something Percival said and didn't notice the cold glare he was getting.   
_He must know..._ He thought and then suddenly froze. It felt like a stone had dropped in his stomach, like reality itself had slapped him across the face. He felt like he was going to be sick, like he was going to burst into tears. He couldn't do it here. he got up shakily, swaying slightly as he tried to get his balance. Merlin looked up at him and quickly got to his feet to steady him.  
'Lancelot are you okay?' He asked, voice thick with concern.  
'I think I should go to bed. I don't feel well. ' Lancelot said weakly.  
'I'll take him shall I?' Gwaine asked,  getting to his feet.   
'its okay, I've got him.' Merlin replied and Lancelot let out an inward sigh of relief.   
They headed over to Lancelot's room and Merlin helped him settle into his covers, shutting the door after and then taking a seat next to Lancelot's bed   
'What happened? ' He asked and Lancelot sat up, wrapping his covers around himself so that Merlin wouldn't see him shaking.   
'it's Gwaine, he's using me isn't he.' Lancelot said flatly. 'He gets a kick out of watching me suffer, maybe one day he'll let something happen, he'll let me fall for it, let me think it's real.... then he'll drop me like it was nothing and never speak to me again.  
'Lancelot you utter prat.' Merlin said fondly. ' I was under the impression you knew Gwaine better than anyone. He'd never do something like that, especially not to a friend.'  
'He hasn't said anything about liking me, not properly anyway. He just does things, does it like he means it, like he wants it to be real and then looks at me like I'm some sad hopeless old woman who's husbands died and just stops...leaves me there clinging to hope that maybe next time will be different, but it never is.' Lancelot's voice had grown angry now and we was digging his nails furiously into his palms. ' He just wants to see how far he can push me... until I break. '   
Merlin looked at Lancelot, a single tear slid down the knights cheek and Merlin reached across and wiped it away with the cuff of his sleeve. 'That's not true and you know it.' Merlin whispered but Lancelot shook his head.   
'I don't even know anymore. '   
'Lancelot, go out with Gwaine tomorrow and get all this sorted out. You can't live your life like this. '  
Lancelot didn't respond and instead looked at the window, admiring the sunset in the distance.   
'Please Lancelot, I can't watch this.' Merlin begged and Lancelot felt himself weaken.   
'Fine. I'll go. But I cannot promise you anything good will happen.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasssss, sweet sweet love.

Lancelot and Gwaine reached the forest border and entered in at a steady pace. The late summer sun heated the earth and a gentle cool breeze made it bearable and carried sweet scents from the trees.  
They walked through quietly, Gwaine staying very close to Lancelot's side but not quite touching him. They both carried a leather satchel in which  they had water skins and food for throughout the day, though Lancelot wasn't sure how long he'd stay.   
They arrived at the lake and set down their bags, the sun was almost at its highest and shone brightly down on their faces.   
'I think I'm going to sun bathe for a while.' Gwaine announced and slipped off his white shirt, prodding at it to make it into a pillow shape.  He lay on his front and placed his head on his arms which were placed neatly on top of the each other and then looked over at Lancelot when he was done.  
'You gonna sun bathe? ' he asked and Lancelot nodded,  he didn't have anything else important to do. He contemplated taking his shirt off too, but under Gwaine's watchful gaze he was overcome by embarrassment. He instead lay on his back and put his arms behind his head, bending one knee to support himself. He saw Gwaine smile at him and Lancelot smiled back, then cursed himself for being nice when Gwaine had closed his eyes. _I'm supposed to be angry at him._   Lancelot thought and dug his nails Into his palms. He turned onto his side and saw Gwaine's face was turned towards him but his eyes were closed. He looked somewhat innocent as he slept. His face neutral and body relaxed and Lancelot couldn't stop himself admiring the man. His eyes traced across the sleeping knight, taking in his toned body, adorably small frame and that annoyingly beautiful hair. He knew Gwaine would have probably struck a suggestive pose for him if he'd been awake, maybe lifted his shirt up and thrust his hips into the air; anything that would make Lancelot cringe and Gwaine roar with laughter.   
Lancelot turned back onto his back, he hadn't slept a lot last night and realising that now might be a good time to catch up on it he closed his eyes and let dreams consume him.

A slight burning sensation roused Lancelot from his slumber. He'd been dreaming of the place again,  the place with the bright light but there had been no blood this time and no Gwaine on the floor. Instead he had made out the skinny figure of Merlin in front of him, talking to what Lancelot believed was an old woman. He hadn't had time to get a better look before he'd woken up again and he bit his lip with annoyance.  
Lancelot located the source of the burning sensation and found a small patch of slightly pink skin on his forearm, he ran his finger over it and came to the conclusion that it wasn't that bad.  He cast a glance over at Gwaine who was laid directly in the sunlight and still sleeping soundly. Lancelot scrambled over and knelt behind Gwaine's head so that his back shielded the sunlight  from Gwaines face. He crossed his legs to make himself comfortable and gazed down longingly at Gwaine's face,  taking in every detail. He noticed Gwaine twitch and averted his eyes, pretending to be mildly interested in a bird attempting to pull up a worm from the soil. The knight rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned loudly,  eventually noticing Lancelot when he was finished.   
'Were you watching me sleep?' Gwaine asked and raised an eyebrow.   
'No. I was blocking the sun so that you didn't get burnt.' Lancelot replied calmly, still not meeting Gwaine's eyes.   
'Aww Lance, you're so good to me.' Gwaine said fondly and reached up with a hand and gently placed it on Lancelot's face, stroking his jaw with his thumb.   
'Well if I'm burning I better go cool off.'   
Gwaine announced as he sat up and strided over to the lake. After pausing briefly at the bank he launched himself in with an almighty splash.  
'Gwaine! ' Lancelot called.  'I don't think that's how it works,  Gaius said that water can make you burn quicker! ' he crawled over to the edge of the lake and stared down into the dark depths of the water, scanning the surface for a familiar brown head.   
'Gwaine?'  
Suddenly an arm was slung round Lancelot's neck and he was pulled down into the water, he flailed his arms around in desperation as he tried to find the surface and eventually broke free from the watery clutches and gulped down air like he was breathing for the first time.   
'Gwaine you prat!' He spluttered and coughed up a mouthful of water. 'Were you trying to kill me?'  
Half of Gwaines face was submerged under the water,  leaving from his eyes and up on view.  He didn't say anything but there was a menacing look in his eyes.  
'Gwaine?' Lancelot said uncertainly,  taking a step back.   
Gwaine lurched forward and to Lancelot's disgust sprayed a mouthful of water into his face.  
'Gwaine! ' he screeched.  'I don't believe it, get here you little-'  
Gwaine turned around and began to swim frantically to the bank with Lancelot closely following. Lancelot grabbed the collar of Gwaines shirt and tugged him back,  he slung one arm around Gwaines shoulders and used the other to shower Gwaine in handfuls of lake water.   
'Lance!  I- eurgh. That was not tasty.'   
He fought back against Lancelot and the two began a very serious water fight. Splashing each other, dunking each others heads in the water or tackling each other in an attempt to 'sink' them. Gwaine had just been tipped into the water after trying to submerge Lancelot by sitting on his shoulders and was now shaking his head and sending droplets of water in every direction. Lancelot put his arms up to shield the worst of it and then proceeded to haul himself out of the lake, plucking his sopping shirt and sighing.   
'My clothes are soaked.' He announced and he heard Gwaine dragging himself onto the bank behind him.  
'Well take your shirt off and hang it to dry.'   
'I'm not taking my trousers off.'  
'I never said you should. '  
Lancelot bit his lip nervously and tugged his shirt over his head, ringing it out and then hanging it over a tree branch in the sun.  
He turned round and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Gwaine stood there: his bare chest was well toned and droplets of water dripped down the smooth muscle slowly. Lancelot felt his heart race and he crossed his arms to try and cover his own chest and escape Gwaine's shining eyes.   
'You're not shy are you Lancey? ' he asked curiously and slowly made his way over to Lancelot who uncrossed his arms and pretended to be completely unfazed by the situation.   
'No,  just... crossing my arms that's all.'  
Gwaine grinned and reached out with a hand and gently placed his fingertips on Lancelot's right shoulder.  
'Good. Because this.' Gwaine said, running his fingers down from Lancelot shoulder and down to his stomach.   
'Is something to be very proud of.'  
Lancelot tried desperately to keep a straight face but he could feel his common sense leave him and he knew if he wasn't careful he'd end up doing something reckless. Gwaines touch lingered and his eyes were fixed on Lancelot's, dark and mysterious. Lancelot felt himself move forward, dangerously close to Gwaine, close enough to kiss him if he wanted. But he stopped,  he wanted Gwaine to make the final move.  
 _What are you waiting for?_ He waited but Gwaine did nothing of the sort, instead he withdrew his hand and turned away from him, pacing alongside the lake shore.   
Lancelot's felt like he'd been stabbed, Merlin was wrong,  Isen was wrong. Everyone was wrong.  Gwaine didn't like him at all.   
After everything it was all still a game to him.  One big lie. He felt himself sway and a placed a hand on his forehead to try steady his reeling thoughts.   
'I can't do this anymore. ' Lancelot blurted out,  surprising both Gwaine and himself with his words.  
'What?'   
'You Gwaine. .. you're driving me insane. '  
'What? What did I do?' Gwaine asked, with a puzzled expression on his face.  
'Just... everything. ' Lancelot ventured,  and closed his eyes to try and stop any tears.   
'The things you say to me, the way you touch me-'  
'I'll stop it if you want. ' Gwaine cut in desperately. 'It's just a joke.'  
'Exactly!' Lancelot wailed and raked a hand through his hair.  
'I don't understand...' Gwaine replied,  his head tilted and eyes questioning.   
'I.. want you to say the things you do to me, touch me like you do. But I want it to be different '  
'Lance I'm confused, what are you trying to say?'  
Lancelot stood shaking.  It was finally time to say something,  the look in Gwaines eyes told him he was completely clueless and Lancelot contemplated lying instead but the thought of Merlin's face if he told him what he'd done was enough to swerve him from the idea.  
'Lance? '  
'It's because. ..' lancelot thought of the best way to word it before settling on what he thought would be the least startling.   
'Because I like you Gwaine.  A lot.'  
'I still don't understand.'  
'Like Merlin likes Arthur.' Lancelot said,  a small smile on his face as he spoke and slight grin on Gwaines. For a moment he thought everything was fine before he saw Gwaines face drop and realisation creep up on his face.   
'Wait... you like me like that?' Gwaine choked, taking a couple of paces back.  
'I'm sorry Gwaine really I am! I didn't mean to, I couldn't help myself! ' lancelot cried desperately and too stepped back.   
'I didn't want to hurt our friendship. It means a lot to me, I just can't keep going with the way you treat me.'  
'I'm sorry Lance I didn't realise-'  
'No don't apologise,  it's my fault,  just...' He sighed heavily,  trying to compose himself and sat down against a tree trunk- wanting something sturdy to support him. He covered his face with his hands and gritted his teeth. What had he done? He'd ruined everything.   
He heard movement infront if him and felt Gwaine take his wrists and move his hands from his face. Lancelot slowly opened his eyes to see Gwaine crouched infront of him, his eyes revealing nothing.   
'I'm sorry Lance. ' He said before taking a deep breath. 'I'm sorry for making you wait.'  
Before Lancelot realised what was happening Gwaine had leant forward and pressed his lips into Lancelot's sending his heart into overdrive. It only lasted a few seconds before Gwaine pulled away,  eyes blown wide and an anxious expression on his face.  
'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that-' he started but Lancelot didn't let him finish. He pushed Gwaine backwards so that he was laid on the ground and crawled on top of him. Their eyes met briefly before Lancelot's lips crashed into Gwaine's and kissed him desperately.  His hands tangled in Gwaines hair as he gently bit his bottom lip and pressed his body as close to Gwaine's as was humanly possible. It was an urgent kiss, one Lancelot felt he'd waited forever to receive and he wanted to savour every moment if it. Gwaine kissed him back, smiling into it and wrapping his arms around Lancelot's waist pulling them closer still. Moving his hand from Gwaine's hair, Lancelot placed a hand on Gwaine's jaw and tilted is head up,  gently pushing their lips together and feeling a feeling of warmth well up in his stomach.   
The kiss carried on for what felt like mere seconds for Lancelot but could have been hours for all he knew, he persisted enthusiastically wanting to make up for all he'd missed.   
'Lance.' Gwaine laughed between a kiss.   
'I'm not going anywhere you know.'  
'Right. .. sorry. ' Lancelot said feeling incredibly embarrassed. 'I guess I erm.. yeah sorry '  
'Nothing to apologise for.' Gwaine smirked. 'I just didn't realise how obviously gorgeous i am.'  
Lancelot laughed and gwaine pulled him in for another quick kiss before whispering.   
'And I guess you're not so bad yourself.'   
Lancelot smiled at Gwaine's words and blushed slightly.   
'Ah, get off me then.' Gwaine said gruffly and Lancelot shuffled back against the tree and Gwaine joined him at his side. Gwaine slung his arm round Lancelot's shoulder who tucked his body neatly into the embrace and closed his eyes.  
'So Lance,  is this what you were worrying about?' Gwaine asked curiously.  
'What?'  
'Merlin and me knew something has been bothering you since you were made a knight. Is this what it was?'  
Oh... no it wasn't. I'd forgotten all about that. ..' Lancelot admitted. Completely consumed with the Gwaine situation nothing else had had time to worry him.   
'So what was it?'  
'It was about Uther.'  
'Uther?  Why was he worrying you?'  
'Well, you know when I first came to Camelot I was made a knight.' Lancelot started and Gwaine nodeed. 'Uther found out the truth about my birth and banished me. After Arthur knighted me a second time I was reluctant to allow myself to settle Into life in case Uther returned to the throne and banished me again.'  
'You were scared of getting thrown out?'  
'Well yes, it caused a lot of problems.  I didn't make friends with people in fear of having to leave them all behind. Merlin confronted me about it but I didn't tell him. I though he might think I was being stupid about the situation.'  
Gwaine rested his head on Lancelot's and gently rubbed his back.   
'Merlin wouldn't have thought that.  And besides if you had been thrown out me, Percival and Elyan would have gone too so you wouldn't be alone. '  
'Well, you were another problem.'  
'Me? How could I be a problem. ' Gwaine snorted.   
'Your reputation and the things Merlin had said about you didn't exactly make you seem like...'  
'Like what?'  
'Like someone I'd get along with I guess. But it was complicated,  despite the fact you drank far too much and slept with someone different every night I couldn't help but feel drawn to you. '  
'I know right.  I have that effect on people. ' Gwaine said swishing his hair dramatically.   
'Well i didn't want to like you, you just kind of happened. When I realised I _really_ liked you it got even worse. I thought you might just be toying with me,  trying to see if you could 'get me'  
Gwaine bit his lip and Lancelot stopped speaking, he felt suddenly anxious and shuffled in Gwaines arms.  
'That's not what this is, is it?' He asked nervously.   
'What?  No well, not now...' Gwaine replied vaguely.   
'Not _now? "_  
'Well at first I guess it was. You were a challenge.  I flirted with everyone when I joined, except you. You were different,  you didn't joke like the others, you took everything very seriously and the only people you spoke to were Merlin and Percival. So I did my research. '  
'Your research? '  
'Well initially I was going to just hang around In Gaius' chambers with Merlin and just hope that you might join us.'  
'That's why you were round all the time?'   
'Well I mean I came to see merlin too but I insisted it be Gaius' room and not anywhere else because that's where you spent all of your time when you weren't training.'  
'I thought that... you might like Merlin.'   
'Merlin? Well of course Merlin is a fine man.' Gwaine said.' but I certainly  didn't like him how I like you.'   
'After all this time though You didn't say anything. ' Lancelot said disbelievingly.  
'Well neither did you. '  
'Yeah but you're Gwaine. Fearless Gwaine.'  
'Fighting of ten knights single-handily is very different to admitting to someone that you really like them. It takes a different kind of bravery.' Gwaine said calmly and Lancelot smiled up at him.  
Gwaine was looking off into the water, the twinkles reflecting in his eyes giving him a somewhat magical appearance.   
'So.' Lancelot began. 'What are we going to do?'  
'I was thinking sitting here together and star gazing til the early hours of the morning, then having two hours kip before dragging ourselves to training. '  
'I meant about our... how are we putting it, relationship? '   
'Oh.' Gwaine said, a little startled. 'Well, I guess... be in a relationship.?  
'I mean are we going to tell people? You know, make it public? '  
'If you want to.'  
'I don't know really.' Lancelot admitted nervously.   
'Aren't I good enough for you.' Gwaine said clutching his chest and pretending to be highly offended.   
'No of course not! I just mean, we don't want to get too ahead of ourselves. Everyone will make a big deal about it if we told them and then if we decided that it wouldn't work it would just be really awkward. '  
'Oh yeah... didn't think of that' Gwaine said gloomily.   
'I'm not saying I'm not taking this seriously. I'd like to be with you for a really long time'  
'Not forever? '   
'Forever is a big word Gwaine,  I like you an awful lot but we don't want to get caught up thinking we're going to stay together forever and then take things way to quickly resulting in the whole thing coming crashing down.'  
'I see.' Gwaine replied with a nod. ' well we should keep to ourselves or to close friends for now then.'  
'Like Merlin and Percival?'   
'Yes. ' Gwaine said with a smile.  'At least until we know we're serious. '  
'Good plan. ' Lancelot said, smiling back.  
'So that means to snogging me like you did today in front of people Lancey.' Gwaine teased and kissed Lance forehead.   
'Like I would even consider it. '


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy starclan thank you for reading this, you've almost done you poor soul, have a blanket and some food.

Of course pretending to not be with someone you were madly in love with was easier said than done. Lancelot almost blew it on the first day when he'd hugged Gwaine at training and very nearly kissed him. lucky for him Gwaine seemed to be much better at controlling his desires and quickly redirected his face and whispered to him.  
'I know I'm irresistible but remember what we decided? '  
This had made Lancelot blush considerably and he was distant for the rest of the day in an effort to not rouse suspicion from the other Knights who continued giving him questioning glances for an annoying amount of time.  
But as the days went on it only got worse,  if anything it was harder now then it was when he wasn't with Gwaine. Now he knew he could kiss Gwaine if he wanted but he wasn't supposed to, only making the idea of it seem so much more appealing.   
After two weeks of struggling with Gwaine kissing him in empty corridors and slapping his arse when no one was looking, Lancelot had decided to spend an evening in and make something for Percival's birthday to help take his mind of this whole ordeal. He sat at the table in Gaius' chambers with several pieces of parchment laid out before him. He'd decided to write something for him. Percival still visited often and him, along merlin and Gaius, were the only ones that knew about his and Gwaines relationship. He knew Percival was still reading but Lancelot wasn't sure what kind of stories he enjoyed most and he wanted to keep his idea a complete surprise. He laid back in his chair and chewed the end of his quill thoughtfully, wondering whether Percival would prefer a tragic tale or a comedy.   
While Lancelot was still deep in thought the door swung open and Gwaine came clattering in noisily.   
'Hey Lance, what are you doing?' He asked chirpily and looked over Lancelot's shoulder.   
'It will be, when it's finished,  a present for Percival.' Lancelot informed him and began writing an introductory paragraph, introducing the main character to his story who had decided to name 'Fendral.'  
Gwaine stood quietly by his side for a moment before wondering off to browse through the cupboards in search of food.  
Lancelot carried on writing for a few more lines and then sat back again to examine what he'd written and decide what to write next.   
He had come to the conclusion that a comedy would be good, Fendral would be a lone warrior roaming the earth and getting into all sorts of mischief. He leant forward again and began scratching out a full page of story,  being careful to not make any spelling mistakes. Lancelot looked up from his writing a moment when he heard Gwaine humming to himself and smiled at him. He was leaning lazily against the wall,  twining a piece of hair round his finger and reading one of Gaius' books. He was wearing black trousers,  a loose fitting grey shirt and brown boots identical to his own. Gwaine glanced up and grinned when he saw Lancelot looking at him and placed the book down on the side carefully. Lancelot smiled back and tore his gaze reluctantly from Gwaine and went back to his writing.   
' what's the story about? ' He heard Gwaine ask as a pair of strong arms wrapped round his neck.  
'It's a man named Fendral.' Lancelot told him. 'He's just wandering around and getting up to loads of different shenanigans. '  
'Sounds like me. ' back int' day.' Gwaine said gruffly  
'Well perhaps you were of some inspiration. '  
'I would like to think i've had some sort of impact on you.'  
He felt Gwaine nuzzle his neck and Lancelot reached up with a hand and gently ran it down Gwaine face.  
'How long will it take to write?'  
'You can't rush art Gwaine. '  
'Writing isn't an art.' Gwaine snorted.  
'Yes it is'  
'Drawing is an art. Can you draw Lance?'  
'Not really. '  
'I bet you can. Try it! I'll be your Muse if you want?'  
'Not now Gwaine.'  
'Pleeease Lanceyyy!'   
Lancelot ignored him and went back to his writing, quietly scratching down another page of text. Gwaine persisted at trying to get Lancelot's attention. He hummed loudly, pressed his face into Lancelot's back, ran his hands through Lancelot's hair and finally settled down on Lancelot's knee.  
He sat quietly for some time,  reading through the things Lancelot had already written and made approving 'hmm' sounds although He eventually grew restless and lifted his feet up and began turning on the spot on Lancelot's knee. when that failed he climbed on to Lancelot's shoulders and starting singing as loud as he could.   
'Gwaine! Could you sit and be quiet for five minutes!' Lancelot hissed and threw down his quill which narrowly missed his page and instead splattered ink over an empty page of parchment.  
'But I'm bored! '  
'Stop being childish. '  
Gwaine huffed and climbed down and instead draped himself over Lancelot's knee. He lay on his back looking up at Lancelot's who was desperately trying to ignore him. After writing five pages Lancelot set his quill down  and Gwaine quickly sat up to examine the work he had done.  
'I like Caten.' He said. 'He reminds me of Merlin.'   
Gwaine laid back into Lancelot who wrapped his arms round his waste and placed his head on Gwaine's shoulder.   
'That's who I based him off.'  
'is there going to be one based on you?' Gwaine asked curiously.  
'Maybe, I don't know if it would be a very good character though.'  
Gwaine turned to face Lancelot,  placing a leg either side of Lancelot's and wrapping his arms round his shoulders.  
'What did you say?'  
'I don't think it-'  
'No! It would be a brilliant character! '  
'Gwaine let's be serious here. I'm not a good man,  I lied to become a knight and I spent a year of my life in a cage killing people for money. I'm a cursed man'  
'Lance you are the most perfect person I know!'  
'I'm really not.'  
'Yes you are!   
You're always nice to everybody. You get angry but instead of arguing   
you walk away and calm yourself down because you don't want to upset people. You don't bother people with your problems because you don't want to annoy them. You could have hated Gwen and Arthur for doing what they did but instead you accepted it because you put their happiness before yours. You're utterly selfless and god damn perfect Lance and don't even dare tell yourself otherwise. '  
Lancelot's jaw dropped as Gwaine finished speaking and they sat in silence for several minutes. Gwaine was looking at him with a firm gaze and Lancelot didn't know what to respond with. Eventually he settled with am action rather then words. He pulled Gwaine towards him and gently kissed him,  nothing like the urgent first kisses near the lake. It was soft, warm and loving and for some reason Lancelot felt like crying. They pulled away and Gwaine gently rested his forehead on Lancelot's.  
Lancelot still didn't quite believe this was happening. He'd actually got Gwaine and he never wanted to let him go. He wouldn't give up so easily like he had with Gwen, he'd fight. Gwaine was worth fighting for.   
The increasing sound of approaching footsteps drew the two apart,  Gwaine stood up quickly while Lancelot remained seated on the chair. Moments after, Gaius and Merlin entered both looking equally exhausted.  
'Are you alright?' Lancelot asked, getting to his feet.  
'There's been an outbreak of an infection in the village, we've been all day since the crack of dawn trying to control it.' Merlin told them and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
'Just the two of you?'  
'Gwen helped and some of the uninfected villages assisted with some of the simpler stuff like getting water and making sure the ill were kept cool. It shouldn't be fatal if people are strong enough though so i'm not worried.' Gaius replied and placed his satchel down on the table.  
'I'm off straight to bed.' Merlin yawned. 'wake me up when we need to go Gaius.'  
'if Arthur doesn't need you.'   
'Arthur can wait.'  
Merlin gave Gwaine and Lancelot a nod and headed sleepily to his chambers, yawning again as I went.   
'Right, I guess i should leave then.' Gwaine said and Lancelot felt himself sadden.   
'I'll see you at work tomorrow then Lance? 'Gwaine said and planted a quick kiss on Lancelot's forehead.   
'yeah,  I'll see you tomorrow. 'Lancelot replied and gently ran a hand over Gwaine's face.   
Gwaine gave a small wave to Gaius and left without another word. Lancelot sighed and bid goodnight to Gaius, feeling an early night world be the best thing to ease his longing. He put on his white sleeping shirt and a pair of loose grey trousers and clambered into bed,  laying on his back and pulling the covers up to his chin. He held the sheets tight,  bunching them up into a shape that he could hold against him and imagine was Gwaine.  
He hated keeping his relationship a secret, he hated that he proposed the idea in the first place, it was just more heart ache after weeks of pining and even though he knew the pain would be worth it in the end, right now it just felt overwhelming.   
Lancelot lay awake, watching as the sky grew darker outside his window. He could hear shuffling outside his room and some almost silent cursing. He sat up and reached for his sword, more out of instinct then anything else and directed it towards his door. There was a moment of quiet before his door opened and someone stepped in and closed the door behind them.  
'Gwaine? '   
'No it's Uther coming to give you a good night kiss.'  
'Gwaine!' Lancelot dropped his sword and scrambled out of bed and leapt into Gwaine's arms, wrapping his legs around the knights waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
'Woah steady on! I know I'm gorgeous but...'  
'Sorry.' Lancelot mumbled into his shirt. ' I missed you. '  
'I've only been gone an hour.'  
'That's an hour too long. '  
Gwaine laughed and carried Lancelot over to his bed where they both untangled themselves from each other and got into the covers. There wasn't much room so it ended up with Gwaine taking up most of the room and lancelot tucking himself into his side. It was comfortable though, Gwaine was laid on his back and Lancelot curled in next to him and rested his head on Gwaine's chest, the gentle sound of his heart beat in his ear.  
'So.' Gwaine said.  
'So.' Lancelot repeated.   
'How are you? ' Gwaine asked.   
Lancelot laughed 'I'm fine thanks.'   
It. ..it was very nice what you said to me earlier. I didn't know you thought that about me. '  
Gwaine had his hand in Lancelot's hair and he gently moved it in small circles as he answered.  
'How could I think any different? '  
'Well, the things I've done.'  
'You regret the bad things you've done, that shows you learnt and that you wouldn't do then again. I won't judge you by a past that does not show the type of man you are now.'   
'I won't judge you for who used to be then.'  
'Which was what? '  
' a drunk who slept with just about everyone in Camelot.'  
'You what lance.' Gwaine scoffed.  'I didn't sleep with everyone!'  
'Okay...maybe not me, Gaius and Pervival.'  
'You think I've slept with Isen?! I have standards'  
'Isen is an attractive man.'  
'Excuse me I'm the good looking one lance, we'll have none of that.'  
Lancelot smirked and closed his eyes, he turned over so his back was to Gwaine who then moved to fill the space and wrapped his arms around Lancelot's waist.   
'I'm going to sleep. ' Gwaine yawned and pressed his face into Lancelot's neck.   
'Good night then.' Lancelot whispered.   
Gwaine mumbled what Lancelot assumed was a good night back and his breathing grew slow and steady. Lancelot relished the feeling of being Gwaine's arms and reached up gently with his left hand and ran it down Gwaine' s face.  
After several minutes Lancelot could feel himself growing restless. He couldn't sleep.    
Lancelot turned round in Gwaine's arms so that he was facing him and ran his gaze over Gwaine's soft sleeping features. Sleeping being the important word here. He was determined to say how he felt but when Gwaine was awake everything just seemed so much scarier. Gwaine being asleep was the first step at being able to voice his emotions out loud. Lancelot brushed Gwaine's hair out of the way and lent over to his ear,  he took a deep breath and paused before he whispered softly.  
'I love you. '  
He jerked his head back quickly to check for any reaction and grinned to himself when Gwaine's face remained expressionless. He snuggled back down Into Gwaine's arms and closed his eyes; feeling much happier and also more sleepy than before. He could feel his senses dulling when he felt Gwaine stir behind him and a moment later a voice in his ear.   
'I love you too. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you can finish here or you can go to my last chapter which is basically the end of s4e2 where Lance dies, if you want a lil bit of feels you can read that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter....

'Lancelot, how's Merlin?'  
'Bad news I'm afraid. ' Lancelot announced solemnly and watched as the knights faces dropped.   
' He's still alive. ' He stepped aside as Merlin entered the room and let out a low rumble of laughter as everyone ran forward to embrace the young warlock. Lancelot especially found himself grinning when he noticed Arthur's smile was the brightest in the group. After greeting Merlin each of the knights began to make their way towards Lancelot and offer their appreciation. Elyan placed an arm around Lancelot's shoulder, giving him a firm pat on the back.'Good work Lancelot.'  
'Yeah nice work.' Leon added as he too patted Lancelot's shoulder and offered him a warm smile. Lancelot nodded and politely thanked them for their kind words before allowing his eyes to drift over the group in search of Gwaine.  
'Looking for me?' A voice came from behind as strong arms wrapped around Lancelot's waist.   
'No, just looking for Percival.'   
'Oh, I'll just leave then...'  
'Bye then.'  
'Rude.'  
'Of course I was looking for you Gwaine.' Lancelot laughed as he turned round and pressed his lips into his partners.  
'Good.' Gwaine mumbled happily as they drew apart and rested their foreheads together.   
'Where's my hug then Lancelot?' Percival said as he pushed Gwaine aside easily and wrapped his huge arms around Lancelot's shoulders.  
'Right here I guess.' Lancelot choked out as Percival hugged him tightly and lifted him ever so slightly off the ground.   
'Oi! Hands off my man you.' Gwaine laughed as he attempted to push himself between the two embracing knights.   
'Aww do you want to join in the hug as well Gwaine?' Percival cooed as he dragged Gwaine in between himself and Lancelot.   
'Little Gwaine was jealous.' Lancelot said teasingly with a broad grin on his face.  
'Shut up you. ' Gwaine growled and jabbed Lancelot in the stomach.' You're only just taller than me. And besides, I wasn't jealous. '  
'Of course not my love. ' Lancelot replied and moved his gaze from his partner and up to Percival- a wicked grin on his face.  
'You wouldn't mind if I, ventured a little, so to say.'  
Percival tightened his grip as he laughed; twisting Gwaines elbow to an even more awkward angle between their two bodies and leaving Gwaine desperately trying to pry Percival's arms off before he was sure his arm would break.  
'Percy please!' He choked. ' you too stop flirting and let me out of this death trap of a hug at once.'  
Percival continued to laugh but loosened his grip enough for Gwaine to wriggle out of his grip and dramatically gasp for air.  
'What the hell was that?' Gwaine wheezed as he rubbed at his arm in a vicious attempt to bring feeling back to it.  
'A friendly show of affection.' Percival said with a grin as Lancelot moved away and took a seat next to the fire.  
'Friendly show of affection my arse.' Gwaine muttered as he sat down next to Lancelot and pressed his nose into his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent. Lancelot smiled and gently ran a hand over Gwaine's tense shoulder blades until he felt him relax. Percival smiled at the pair and collapsed down opposite them, nodding in approval as Lancelot nudged another log onto the fire to keep it burning and hopefully protect them from the doracha which he knew would attempt to take advantage of their vulnerable state.  
Gwaine eventually vacated onto the floor after Lancelot had let out an unusually large yawn which had surprised himself more than anyone. He stayed awake though, nodding and laughing as Gwaine told him how he was chased by bees, burnt his sock and got licked by wildren. Percival interrupted occasionally. Correcting parts where Gwaine exaggerated and adding in his heroism of when he pushed Gwaine aside just before a doracha flew overhead. Lancelot listened intently and told them in hushed whispers about the Vilia that healed Merlin, the dragon that had saved them from the doracha and even more quietly what the dragon had said.  
Gwaine and Percival sat rigid and grim faced as Lancelot told them that upon reaching the isle of the blessed, Arthur planned to sacrifice himself and Merlin had made it his duty to save Arthur and take his place. The three of them shared a few hopeless ideas on what they could do to save both the future king and his manservant but each thought ended with little hope of succeeding. After several hours Lancelot's eyes started to feel a little saw leading him to the conclusion that he should sleep. Percival seemed more than happy to agree; dark circles under his eyes gave him a somewhat haunted look and his head had been lolling to one side throughout the evening as he tried to maintain conversation.  
Lancelot went to talk to Arthur and the other knights and organized shifts to ensure someone was on look out all night. They mumbled their good nights to each other and thanked Leon who would be taking the first shift before making their way to bed. Lancelot laid back against his cloak and let out a soft sigh. He glanced to his left and saw Percival was already beginning to drift off, for such a large, sharp featured man he looked comically small and soft when he was sleeping. Lancelot turned to the other side and saw Gwaine staring at him with a look of complete despair on his face.  
'I don't want Merlin to die.' Gwaine whispered sadly and pressed his face into Lancelot's shoulder.  
'I don't want him to either.' Lancelot replied softly whilst gently stoking Gwaine's back. 'But Merlin won't let anything happen to Arthur. If Arthur dies Merlin would never forgive himself.'  
'But I could go, I'm not a wizard or a future king.'  
'I wouldn't let you.'  
'I'd like to see you stop me.' Gwaine taunted and pulled back from Lancelot's shoulder.  
Lancelot grinned and scrambled on top of Gwaine and pinned him to the ground easily.  
'Doesn't count i'm tired.' Gwaine grumbled and attempted a feeble punch to Lancelot's chest who caught his fist with ease.  
'Of course my dear.' Lancelot teased and leant down to press his lips to Gwaine's. He ran a hand across Gwaine's chest and let it settle above his heart. He felt the soft, steady beats on his palm soothing him into a false sense of security and he reluctantly pulled back from Gwaine.  
'What's wrong?'   
'I'm just thinking about tomorrow.' Lancelot told him as he rolled off and snuggled up to Gwaine's side.  
'Well, I guess whatever happens happens. If it's Merlin's destiny then... that's it.' Gwaine whispered, his voice sounding rough like he'd been crying.   
'You don't even believe in destiny.'   
'But Merlin does.'  
Silence fell between the pair and Lancelot whispered goodnight and pressed a kiss to Gwaine's forehead who sleepily replied and buried his face into the crook of Lancelot' s neck.   
Lancelot sighed and stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Merlin die: he knew that for sure. But he couldn't let Arthur either. The only way he could prevent the both of them from sacrificing themselves was to offer himself instead. Lancelot cast a look sideways at Gwaine as that thought struck him. He couldn't leave Gwaine. The man he had pined for and won the heart of after what seemed to him like eternity. They hadn't been together for even a year and Lancelot was already considering having to give him up. He traced his fingertips over Gwaine's stubbly jawline and buried his face into his silky hair. Could he really do that? Leave the love of his life forever? He lay there for a while, absent mindlessly running his hand up and down Gwaine's arm and thinking about tomorrow. He gazed at the fire that was still gently flickering in the room and watched Leon prod it sleepily with a stick.  
'I'll take over if you like?' Lancelot offered, moving Gwaine over and getting to his feet.  
'It's fine.' Leon yawned. 'I haven't even finished my shift yet.'  
'That doesn't matter. You look exhausted and I can't sleep anyway.'  
Leon responded with a lazy nod and a thank you and stumbled over towards Elyan where he collapsed in a heap.  
Lancelot smiled and shook his head fondly. He took a seat on the log and chucked on another handful of dry twigs onto the flames. He took a moment to take in the faces of his friends who were sleeping soundly around him. Arthur had his face pressed up against his satchel and a small amount of drool leaking out of his open mouth unappealingly. Merlin lay beside him, hair sticking up at odd angles and shirt bunched up around his scrawny shoulders. Elyan looked remarkably better than those two, he was laid on his back with his hands placed on top of each other on his stomach, his face angled slightly to the side and breathing a lot more quietly than Leon who lay huddled up beside him. His cloak was wrapped around him and he lay on his front, emitting load snores every few seconds. Just beside Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine were asleep. Percival was curled up in the fetal position, face resting on his hands that were placed neatly under his cheek and cloak draped over his lower half. Gwaine had curled himself around Lancelot's abandoned cloak and let out soft snuffles when Lancelot gently moved Gwaine's hair out of his eyes. Lancelot emitted a soft sigh as he thought of the missing knight who was somehow responsible for Gwaine being his partner.   
Lancelot wasn't entirely sure what would have happened without Isen. The man had an unorthodox method of dealing with things but Lancelot had to admit that he wasn't one hundred percent sure if he'd have had the courage to make a move without Isen's encouragement. Isen had been killed barely two months ago, struck down by one of Morgana's men. Ironically it had been Isen who'd never admitted his feelings to the man he loved. The man in question was Sir Leon: the completely oblivious and completely dedicated knight of Camelot who didn't think twice about Isen's constant praise for him or longing looks.  
Lancelot sent a silent thank you for Isen where ever he was and rubbed his eyes again. They felt saw and he desperately wanted to sleep but he knew he wouldn't be able to, he'd never 'sleep' again.  
Lancelot knew what he had to do. He was going to sacrifice himself for Merlin. His first and best friend in Camelot. He would miss Merlin's affectionate criticism on Arthur, his easy laughter and optimistic outlook on everything. He'd miss everyone here, all the little things that made his life what it was. Lancelot would especially miss the friendship between the knights. Their unwavering loyalty for each other and take no nonsense attitudes. He'd miss Gaius and Gwen, their caring and giving nature, their wisdom. Oh how he'd miss this world, but Merlin and Arthur were needed here more than himself, they needed to change this broken place, bring magic back to Camelot so Merlin could be free and the unnecessary slaughter could stop. That thought made Lancelot smile, Merlin being free and the murder put to an end. That's what would make this worth while.  
  
'Sire you must go on! We'll fend them off!' Elyan shouted as he cast a nervous glance at the wyvern circling in the air. He turned to Leon and Percival who nodded in agreement.  
'Good luck.' Arthur replied and led the way forward with Merlin following close behind. Lancelot met Percival's gaze quickly and let their hands brush together as he whispered goodbye. Percival looked confused but Lancelot just smiled and headed after Merlin with Gwaine soon after him.  
The four of them made their way through the castle's stone corridors until they found themselves in a large open room. Gwaine glanced around the place uncertainly and pulled a somewhat disgusted expression. Lancelot squinted and looked around, the place seemed familiar... the eerie light, the people, the smell of death...  
Lancelot was dragged from his thoughts as an old woman who stood before the veil greeted the four men.  
'It is not often we have visitors.' She said and took a step towards them, a staff in one hand and the other hung down on one side. She was wearing all black, a dark hood made the dark shadows of her face more exaggerated.  
'Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds.' Arthur said boldly, one hand still clutching his sword.  
'It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I who stops it.'  
'Because innocent people are dying.' Merlin interjected menacingly.   
'Indeed.' She replied and threw back her head and let out a roar of laughter. Lancelot stiffened at her cruelty, he contemplated drawing his sword until he saw a shimmery silver shape run past him. Gwaine was running towards her, wielding the torch in his hands and yelling. The woman looked at him and raised her staff, Gwaine stopped and was thrown back, landing heavily on the stone floor and dropping the torch. Lancelot watched in horror as Gwaine lay there limply. He thought of the dream, he remembered seeing Gwaine on the floor and covered in blood, body broken and bruised. But studying him more closely in the gloom, Lancelot could see no crimson liquid surrounding Gwaine and he noticed him shifting his arm and letting out a slight groan. He was alive.  
'Is this the best you can do.' The woman mocked and looked at Arthur with a challenging expression.  
'I know what you want.' The prince replied.  
'Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?'  
'I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary.'   
The woman beckoned Arthur, Curling her pale fingers and smiling as the Prince walked forward. Lancelot watched silently and listened as Merlin spoke quietly under his breath, his eyes flashed gold as he cast a spell that caused Arthur to be thrown aside.  
Merlin met the woman's gaze uncertainly, she began walking towards him and the young warlock slowly made his way forwards too, meeting Lancelot's eyes briefly as he did.  
'So Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all.' Was what Lancelot heard the woman say to Merlin as he quickly ran towards Gwaine and began gently shaking his shoulder.  
'Gwaine!' He hissed. 'Gwaine please this is urgent.!'  
'Lance? What happened?' Gwaine grumbled as he tried to sit up.  
'Gwaine just lay down, you probably hurt yourself.'  
'Where's Merlin? He didn't-'  
'No. Not yet. I'm going to take his place Gwaine.'  
'You what?!'  
'Gwaine please, I don't have a lot of time.' Lancelot said desperately and glanced over at Merlin. 'I just wanted to say goodbye.'   
'What? No, you can't i won't let you!' Gwaine said stubbornly, clutching helplessly to Lancelot's sleeve.  
'There's no time.' Lancelot whispered and shook his head sadly.  
'But Lance i-'  
'I'm sorry Gwaine. Really I am, but you've got to be strong. For me and for Merlin. Can do that?'  
'Yeah. I can do that.' He replied and attempted to compose himself.  
'You'll take care of Percival won't you? And Merlin?'  
Gwaine nodded and let out a sad giggle. 'I'm sure they'll miss their big brother knight.' He sniffed. 'Not as much as me obviously.'  
Lancelot smiled at Gwaine and gently kissed him. 'I'll miss you too.' He whispered. 'I love you Gwaine.'  
' I love you too. Lancelot.'  
Lancelot laughed weakly 'You actually said Lancelot.'  
'Well seeing as you know.. i thought...'  
'Please.' Lancelot interrupted and pressed one last kiss to Gwaine's lips, breathing in that apple and wood smoke scent one last time. 'Call me Lance.'

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserve a medal for finishing this my friend.
> 
> Well I finally finished it... So just imagine Merlin and that woman were talking for a little longer than they were in the actual episode. XD  
> I was going to write a bit more, about Lancelot walking into the veil and realising the white light in the dream symbolized his death, you know seeing a 'white light at the end of the tunnel thing' (bit of trivia for ya) but the ending seemed nice as it was, seeing how it's a Gwaine/Lance fic it was nice to finish on them two rather than Merlin and Lancelot. Anyway thank you so much for reading this trash, I really appreciate it. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed and constructive criticism is always welcome although I did write this fic ages ago. Thanks again! have a rad day/night!


End file.
